Tired of being the Uke
by cori07
Summary: This is my first story. This about Ichigo and Grimmjow having a streamy night together. Mpreg, Seme:Ichi, and Uke:Grimm  If you don't like Yaoi, don't read
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first story, so please be nice. I always see Seme: Grimmjow and Uke: Ichigo. So I want to flip the roles a little bit. Normally I'm all for Seme: Grimmjow and Uke: Ichigo. Well I'll see how I feel about the story and if the reveiws are good, it might be more than a One- shot. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclosure: I don't own Bleach**_

"Finally… my first weekend off from Shinigami duties in three years." Ichigo repeatly thought to himself as he walked home from Urahana's Shop. This was his first weekend off since the war ended. Ichigo was on cloud nine. His father and sisters were on a camping trip, Rukia, Renji, and Kon went to the Soul Society for the weekend. Nothing could spoil his weekend. Ichigo finally made it home, kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get his pocky when he found a small note from his dad.

My dearest son,

I ran out of pocky and I ate yours.

Love, Dad XOXO

"That goat-faced **SON OF A BITCH!**" Ichigo screamed while ripping up the note into a million pieces and throwing them into the air. In a fit of rage Ichigo tears through the kitchen looking for his secret stash of chocolate turtles. When he came cross another note saying:

My dearest son,

After eating your pocky I wanted something to snack on during the trip. So I took your chocolate turtles.

Love Dad

P.S. Don't go looking in your room because I got those snacks too.

P.S.S Oh! I did leave you that really old looking cookie under your bed to eat.

All Ichigo could see was red as he screamed to the heavens while he rampaged through the house like a demon from the seventh circle of hell. In Ichigo's fit of rage, he didn't notice the spirital pressure coming towards his house. When suddenly a blue haired espada kicked through the front door with a cero in his hand ready to fire. "I'm back to challenge you to a fight Kurosaki!" said Grimmjow in his fighting stance. Ichigo turns to meet Grimmjow while holding his refrigerator over his head.

At that very moment Grimmjow started to regret ever coming to challenge Ichigo to a fight. Before Grimmjow had a chance to react the refrigerator came soaring through the air and crash landed right on Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow woke several hours later groggy and naked in a empty room with only a soft light shining through the darkness. Grimmjow was only panicked for a moment before calming down. This wasn't the first time he had woken up naked in another man's bed 'Damn Nnoritora' he thought to himself, to his relief. His ass wasn't hurting so that meant Ichigo didn't fuck him while he was knocked out. While thanking the heavens for not being in that situation again. Ichigo walked into the room with a tray of food and shoved it into Grimmjow's hands. "Here eat this" he said sitting down at the end of the bed. Grimmjow studied the food for a moment and sniffed it a bit. "For the love of god, Grimmjow! Eat the damn food. Shit, I didn't poison it. See! Ichigo angrily picking up the spoon filled with rice and curry and put it into his mouth chewed and swallowed it to show him that nothing would happen.

"Eat" frowned the orangette dropping the spoon back into the plate. The blue haired male's eyebrow twitched for a second, he wanted to shove the food in Ichigo's face. The thought quickly left him as he remembered the incident with the refrigerator earlier. He decided it would be safer just to shut up and eat the food.

After about ten minutes of silence, Ichigo broke first.

" For a guy who just woke up naked in another man's bed. You seem pretty calm" Ichigo said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

" Well when this kind of thing happens more than once you sort of get used to it. So where are my clothes?" Grimmjow asked bluntly as he finished eating and put his plate on the desk.

"They are in the wash. They smelled like a barn" stated Ichigo

At that moment Ichigo's mind filled with images of the blue haired espada walking through Los Noches and suddenly being attacked, knocked unconscious, and stripped of all of his clothes. The thought started to make him blush. The orange haired shinigami quickly shook the thought out of his mind. He couldn't lie to himself, Grimmjow was a walking wet dream. He had fantasized many times about him and Grimmjow having secret love making sessions. One of his favorite fantasies is meeting Grimmjow in Hue co Mundo for an all out epic battle. Just as he disarms the blued haired espada, and Grimmjow waits for the final blow; he throws Zangetsu to the ground, rips off both of their clothes, and he fucks Grimmjow's sweet ass into the white sands below.

Ichigo starts to feel his self control leave him. To keep from pouncing on the espada and fucking his brains out; Ichigo quickly gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to his closet, pulls out some blankets and a pillow. He throws them over to the bluenette.

"Here you can sleep on the floor." said Ichigo

"I ain't sleeping on the god damn floor!" Frowned Grimmjow

" Well I'm not sleeping on the floor this is my house." Scowled Ichigo

"Then I guess we're sharing a bed then stated Grimmjow as he placed the extra blankets on the floor and layed down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbow. That very second the orange haired male's face turned redder than a tomato and he mentally fought down his hardening erection.

"Don't worry I won't kill you in your sleep" grinned Grimmjow

"I'm not worried about that, you enjoy fighting too much to kill me in my sleep" smirked Ichigo

The orange haired shinigami walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers reviling a perfectly naked Grimmjow. Ichigo quickly crawled into bed cut off the light on the desk and layed down.

"So you really think I won't harm you in your sleep," grinned Grimmjow

The hair blue male curled up his fist and swings to hit Ichigo in face. Before Grimmjow's fist connected with Ichigo's face, the Orangette slams his elbow into Grimmjow's gut, which knocks him flat on his back. Ichigo takes the opportunity to roll over and lay on top of Grimmjow. The espada went very still as he waited for the shinigami to get comfortable. Ichigo stopped moving around once his head was in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. The bluenette started to get hard from the orangette's warm breath on his neck.

Grimmjow hated not being in control, he decided to play around with the orange haired shinigami. He slowly placed is hands underneath Ichigo's shirt. He start making slow circles along the oragenette's sides and lower back, he could hear Ichigo's breathing starting to slightly pick up. He smirks inwardly to himself 'I got him right where I want him'.

Ichigo's mind starts to go a haze with lust, when Shiro pops in.

"I don't believe you, king!" frowned Shiro

"What don't you believe" Scowled Ichigo at his white haired twin

"You're letting him dominate you, king. Neither you or I are playing bottom for the bastard!" yelled Shiro

"Bottom… wait, what? I'm not bottoming for him" frowned the orangette

"You better not king or I will have to take control of the situation" and at that Shiro faded away. Ichigo popped back into reality to find himself on his back with his shirt and pants gone, and Grimmjow kissing his way down Ichigo's abs to his orange curls. Before he could protest the blue haired male's tongue started playing with the head of his erection. Grimmjow skillfully licked away the drops of precum from his erection. Ichigo tried to bite down the moan but, failed. His hand found its way down to Grimmjow's soft blue locks. When Grimmjow felt the orangette stop resisting, he lowed his mouth onto the rest of Ichigo's erection.

The bluenette's sinfully skilled tongue and mouth started sucking and licking from the base of the orangette's erection to the tip. Grimmjow start humming around Ichigo's cock. The Shinigami thought he was going to cum any second. Ichigo felt his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Right before he almost went over the edge. He pulls Grimmjow off his erection throws him onto his back, and crawls back on top of the bluenette. Ichigo lays a dozen kisses on Grimmjow's perfect lips, and starts kissing his way down the espada's neck leaving trail of kiss marks down toward the blue haired male's nipples.

Grimmjow let out a heated moaned as the shinigami licked and sucked on his right nipple, and started using his thumb to rub his left one. Ichigo switched over to the espada's other nipple. The orangette left the the espada's nipples and made a trail of licks and kisses down the other male's washboard abs. Ichigo skipped over the bluenette's waiting erection and stared feistily biting his left thigh. Grimmjow unconsciously widened his legs so that Ichigo could have better access. The orangette switch over to attack the blue haired male's right thigh.

"Ah… Ichi" moan Grimmjow

The bluenette rolled his hips to get the shinigami to pay more attention to his throbbing erection. Ichigo finally decided to give the feisty male what he wanted, the teen started slowly taking Grimmjow's erection into his mouth inch by inch until he hit the base. Thanks to Kenpachi, Ichigo got a lot of practice with deep throating. The orange haired male's tongue mapped out every piece of skin, vein, and angle on the espada's cock.

"Oh… god… I'm gonna… nngh!" Grimmjow panted out while watching Ichigo's head quickly bob up and down, bringing him closer to his climax.

"Oh! Fuck Ichi…!" Grimmjow cried out in pleasure as his back arched, he threw his head back and shot a load into Ichigo's mouth. The orange haired teen sucked down the cum like a tall glass of water.

Ichigo released the bluenette's limp cock and crawled back up the espada's body while licking his lips. The shinigami leaned down and gave the other male two quick pecks on the lips. The third kiss Ichigo deepened by licking Grimmjow's bottom lip. The bluenette opened his mouth to receive the teen's tongue. Grimmjow started getting hard again from tasting himself in Ichigo's mouth. After two good minutes of tongue wars, the bluenette finally lost. Ichigo had to say the other male put up one hell of a fight. The shinigami pulled away from the kiss first. He placed three fingers at Grimmjow's mouth.

"Who the fuck said I was bottoming" frowned Grimmjow as he pulls his head away from the fingers.

"Who said you have a choice" Ichigo said in a deep husky voice with his eyes glowing yellow and glazed over with lust.

Grimmjow had never seen the teen with that look in his eye before, he had to admit it was fucking sexy. Seeing that there was no way to talk himself out of this situation, he took the teen's finger into his mouth and gave them all a good even coat of saliva. Ichigo pulled the his fingers out of the espada's mouth and placed them at Grimmjow's entance. Ichigo started rubbing small circles around the bluenette's pucker. When Ichigo felt Grimmjow relax some he started nibbling on the blue haired male's neck and slowly started pushing the first finger in. Grimmjow squirmed a little bit then relaxed into the finger pumping in and out of him. This was his first time actually being conscious and prepared for sex. He kind of started to enjoy himself.

Ichigo decided Grimmjow was ready for another finger. The teen pushed in the second finger and start scissoring them both to stretch the other male out. The orangette finally worked in the third finger. After five good minutes prep work the teen decided it was time to get down to work. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's legs up onto his shoulders and lined himself up with the bluenette's entrance, and slowly worked the head of his erection into Grimmjow. The teen would stop every time his blue haired bedmate made a sound of discomfort.

"Damnit would you just fuck me and stop moving so god damn slow!" complained the espada

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and a demonic grin spread on his face. "Alright" said the orange haired teen. That moment a reiatsu not quite Ichigo flared up, before he could push way. Ichigo snapped his hips and slammed into Grimmjow, hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves, making the bluenette cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ichigo continued his attack on Grimmjow's body, the teen had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand with the espada moaning and squeezing him.

" Oh… **FUCK**, right there!" Grimmjow grabbed the teen's ass and push him farther in. Ichigo felt like he was going insane, at that moment his brain shut off. The orange haired shinigami started pounding way at the blue haired male like a crazed man on steroids. The teen grabbed hold of the espada's erection and started pumping it in time of his trusts. After ten minutes of sheer pleasure, Grimmjow was sent over the edge cumming on both of their stomachs and chests. Ichigo felt Grimmjow squeeze him like a vice grip, climaxing and releasing a mixture of cum and reiatsu into the espada's body. The teen couldn't help but to fall down on top of the blue haired male and sleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling refreshed, he rolls over to see that his bed mate missing without a trace. The orangette actually felt sad he didn't get to wake up to his blue haired beauty.

"Oi king, what's up with all the rain" shouted Shiro

" Shut up!" scowls Ichigo as he pops into his inner world

" Come on king, this rain is getting annoying, you and Zangetsu starting to go all emotional" frowned Shiro

"**We have every right to be emotional!**" thundered Ichigo and Zangetsu

" I hope your not all emotional over Grimmjow leaving" Shiro shook his head at Ichigo

"…NO! I could care less!" blushed Ichigo

" Don't worry Grimmy will be back before you know it!"

"Are you sure" said Ichigo with hope in his eyes

"He's a feline, his type come and go as they please. Trust me he'll be back within a month" stated Shiro

"How do you know he'll be back so soon?" asked the teen

"Quit asking so many questions and go enjoy your weekend off!" scowled Shiro

"Guess I'll just have to trust you" sighed Ichigo as he popped back into reality and went on with his day.

"I have a feeling you aren't telling the boy something" said Zangetsu walking up beside Shiro

"I don't know what your talking about" smirked Shiro

"I hope you know Ichigo, hates surprises" says Zangetsu as he turns and walks away

"I know" laughs Shiro

**One Month Later**

"Ichigo look out" shouts Rukia in a flash stepping over to pull Ichigo out of the way of a cero.

"Damn, sorry Rukia my head just doesn't seem to be in the game today" Ichigo apologized

"Well get your head in the game before you get us killed by these damn menos!" ordered the raven haired shinigami

"Alright, Alright. At the count three, we take all those menos out! One, two, Three!" ordered the teen

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

"Getsuga Tenshō"

Ichigo and Rukia took out the last six Menos with those two moves. Just as they were about to leave the area and report back to Urahana, a cero came out of nowhere and hit the orange haired Shinigami in the back. It wasn't powerful enough to kill the shinigami, it just stunned the hell out of him.

"What the Hell!" Ichigo turned around to see a very pissed off Grimmjow. The espada looked so pissed he was shaking and sweating.

"Grimm… Grimmjow?"

"You… You Bastard! Grimmjow fired another cero

"I see your ready for another fight" said Ichigo while easily moving out of the way of the cero getting into his fighting stance

"**I CAN'T FIGHT YOU, YOU BASTARD! CUZ YOU KNOCKED ME UP!**"

"What?" said Ichigo in bewilderment. Before the teen had a chance to come back from the shock, Grimmjow sonido over and punched Ichigo as hard as he could; then threw up on him and passed out.

_**Well that's it people, I hope you liked it! It took me forever to write this.**_

_**Grimm: Hold on one damn minute! The Fuck happens next!**_

_**Ichi: Yea! I want to know what happens next too!**_

_**Cori: Well if I get a lot of reviews from people saying they liked it then I'll write more!**_

_**Ich/Grimm: What!**_

_**Sorry for the bad grammer. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter for that I'll keep on writing.**_

Grimmjow awoke an hour later to nausea and the taste of vomit in his mouth. 'God, after three weeks of this shit you'd think I would be use to it' thought Grimmjow sitting up slowly. He didn't recognized the room he was in, but he didn't panic he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu. That made him feel a little better knowing his mate was still close by. Grimmjow could hear talking coming from the other room he couldn't quite make out what was being said, so the blue haired male crawled out of his futon and over to the door.

Grimmjow slid the door open just a crack so he could hear what was going on.

"Ichigo! How could you sleep with that thing" frowned Rukia

"I don't know, it just happened. And quit calling Grimm a thing, it's rude!" scowled Ichigo

Ichigo had been getting his ass chewed off ever since Grimmjow showed up and announced that he was pregnant.

"How are you even going to explain this to the Soul Society! Better yet how are you going to explain this to your Father!" demanded the raven haired shinigami

Ichigo froze in horror at the thought of having to sit down with father and tell him he was going be a grandfather. The kicker would be that the person he got pregnant wasn't a female but, a male and an espada.

"Well" Rukia sat there waiting for the teen to snap out of his horror filled daydream

"Well for the Soul Society, I've saved them enough times for them to maybe let this past. As for my Dad… How do we even know that Grimmjow is really pregnant?" said Ichigo trying not think of what his father was going to do to him when he tells the news.

It took everything Grimmjow had not kick down the door and strangle the living shit out of Ichigo for doubting his word about being pregnant.

"Well I can answer that question for you" smiled Kisuke walking in the room with one sheet of paper in his left hand and his fan in the other.

" Grimmjow is pregnant. Wait I take that back, Grimmjow is very pregnant. It seems you two are going to have twins" said Kisuke sitting down at the table. Grimmjow nearly fainted at the news the he was going to be a mother of twins.

"Well how do you know that they are even mine. Grimmjow isn't a virgin by any means. How do you know he isn't blaming for me for something, him and some else's miss doings" sighed Ichigo

That was it, something in the espada just snapped at that statement. Grimmjow threw open the door and ran over to the orange haired shinigami and started stomping a mud hole into Ichigo's body.

"Oh! Well I can answer that question, too. I did a reiatsu scan on Grimmjow's cubs and they are made from you and Grimmjow's spiritual pressures" smiled Kisuke from behind his fan.

The blond shinigami slowly got up from the table, walked over to the crazed espada and gently pulled him off of the barely conscious teen. Poor Rukia had to watch in horror as her friend was beaten nearly to death. She couldn't feel to bad him because if her boyfriend Renji ever made a comment like Ichigo just did, he'd be eating his dick and balls for breakfast.

"What the hell, Grimmjow!" Shouted the teen sitting up slowly holding his nose and spitting the blood out of his mouth

"**HOW DARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! **You make it sound like I'm some common whore!" screamed the blue haired male trying to push Kisuke out of the way to get back to attacking the orangette.

"Now, now Grimmjow it's not good for a mother-to-be to get all worked up" said the blond shinigami gently rubbing the espada's shoulders.

Once Kisuke felt Grimmjow relax, he left the room to give the two parents-to-be a chance to talk while he dragged Rukia along to call the Head Captain of the Seireitei.

This was the first time Ichigo got a good look at Grimmjow. The blue haired male normally looked tough and rugged, but now he looked slightly chubbier in the face. His eyes were softer, it also seemed like the espada was kissed by the sunshine, he was glowing and his hollow was gone.

"Wait a minute" said the teen reaching out to softly touching Grimmjow's stomach were his hollow should be.

"Hey get your hands off me" frowned the bluenette slapping the teen's hand away from his stomach and moving away from the orangette.

"Grimmjow… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. This whole having babies thing, has kind of got me weirded out" sighed the shinigami moving closer to the blue haired feline

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other male and pulled him into a hug and started placing soft kisses on his neck.

"How do you think I feel carrying these things round" purred the feline

"Wow, I didn't know you purred" chuckled the teen

" How long do you wish to live" threatened Grimmjow as he sat up and looked the shinigami dead in the eyes

"Never mind…" Ichigo continuing to hold the bluenette

"Hey Ichi so you are going to stick around for the kids, right?" said Grimmjow slightly holding his breath

"Yea, you know I am" Ichigo started rubbing the feline's back and side. Then the teen started placing small bites around the espada's neck. The orangette's eyes were half closed and filled with lust. He gave the blue haired male a open mouth kiss and licked the other male's bottom lip asking for access. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow gently down on the floor and used his right hand to explore all of his favorite places on the espada's body. Grimmjow let out a small moan, that got the teen excited all over.

"Didn't this act get you into trouble the first time Ichigo" said Rukia leaning on the door across the room.

Grimmjow growled at the short shinigami for barging in on him and Ichigo's time. He wished the teen would tell her to get the fuck out but, all he did was blush and jump up quickly 'Dumb ass' thought the blue haired male.

"The Sotaicho, is waiting to talk to you, if you don't mind pulling your hand out of Grimmjow's pants" sighed Rukia pinching the bridge of her nose.

The teen looked down to see that his hand was down Grimmjow's pants. He quickly pulled his hand out of the other male's pants and blushed.

"Well… are you going to keep the Sotaicho waiting?" asked the raven haired shinigami tapping her foot.

Ichigo got up and walked over to Rukia, so did Grimmjow.

"All we need is Ichigo" Rukia placed her hand on the espada's chest and walked through the door with Ichigo. 'God, I hate shinigami' growled Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki! How could you be so idiotic!" thundered Yamamoto from the big screen

Ichigo looked like a kicked puppy, all he could do is hang his head in shame.

" Aizen is still at large, you don't know if Aizen sent him here to distract us from some plan to steal back the Hogyoku. You must get rid of that hollow, NOW!" yelled Yamamoto

Ichigo's eyes widen "WHAT, get rid of Grimmjow?"

"By any means necessary…" The Sotaicho said dreadfully quiet

" **YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM DAMNIT!**" Shouted Ichigo. Just as he said that a portal opened up behind him and Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya came walking through the gate.

"Captains arrest him" order the old shinigami

"Kurosaki do not resist" said Hitsugaya. Him and Captain Kuchiki went to grab the orangette. When he pulled out his sword and readied himself for a fight.

"Hold on a minute" said Kisuke stepping away from the corner he was standing in and walked in between all the shinigami ready to brawl.

"There will be no need for all of this. Why don't you just bring Ichigo and Grimmjow back to the Soul Society. So you can keep an eye on our little arrancar" suggests the blond shinigami

"I guess that can be arranged" said the old shinigami. A sigh of relief pasted through the whole room.

"Kurosaki, you have four hours to pack your things, and inform your family of the current events, and report back here on the dot to be taken to the Seireitei" ordered Yamamoto and the screen went blank. The orangette made a sigh of relief, and made his way to back to the room he left Grimmjow in.

"Grimmjow…?" said the teen sliding open the door and walking into an empty room.

"Where's the Arrancar?" asked Byakuya walking up behind Ichigo, with Rukia hot on his heels.

"It's seems our little Arrancar most have over heard our conversation" Kisuke walked around everyone to the room.

'Damnit Grimmjow' thought the orange haired shinigami running out the front door Urahana's shop.

"I'll help you look too" said Rukia Running after the teen.

"No you wont you will report back to your division lieutenant" frowned Byakuya grabbing his sister by the collar. He knew what his sister really want to do, she wanted to spy on the young lovers. It seems Rukia had picked up a new addiction in the world of the living. Her room was now littered with both chappy and different boy love magazines. Byakuya shook his head in shame and starts to drag his sister back to the Soul Society.

Four Park later Ichigo finally found his blue haired feline sitting under a tree watching some kids play.

"Oi, Grimmjow! Why did you run?" scowled the teen

The espada hopped to his feet and started to run, the orangette quickly grabs him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my babies" growled the bluenette elbowing the shinigami in the stomach.

The teen didn't let go, he did his best to gently take the other male to the ground.

"You idiot, I told you. I would be there for these kids. Why would I let the Seireitei hurt them or you!" thundered the teen dodging punches from the espada.

Grimmjow finally got tired of struggling and gave in to listening to what the teen had to say.

"Grimm… the Sotaicho said you can come and stay in the Soul Society, until they see that you are not a threat to them." said the teen nuzzling his mate.

"How long do we have?" ask Grimmjow

"Four hours and I still have to tell my family and let you meet them" sighed the orangette

"Oh, joy" groaned the espada

_**AT THE KUROSAKI CLINIC**_

"Wait right here, I need to break the ice with my dad first." said Ichigo leaving Grimmjow outside sitting on the front step. Ichigo walked inside and noticed right away that his father was alone sitting at the table doing his filing 'Perfect' he thought.

"Hey Dad we need to talk…" hesitated the teen

"Is this a 'my body is changing talk' or 'the girls need the to leave the house talk'" sighed Isshin

"The girls need to leave the house talk" muttered the orangette

Isshin stood up from the table walked over to a desk with paper on it. He pick up a sign that read

CLOSED

KUROSAKI FAMILY EMERGENCY

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE OR LOSS OF LIFE

Isshin hung it on the front door. He walked back into the clinic and sits back down.

"So son lay it on me" said the ex shinigami looking very calm

Ichigo told his father everything from him wanting to beat his father for stealing his snacks to the heated night with Grimmow to now having to leave to go to the Soul Society with a now pregnant espada.

**OUTSIDE THE KUROSAKI CLINIC**

Grimmjow was now explaining the same thing to Ichigo's sisters minus the snacks part after convincing them he would not harm in anyway. When a boom went off in the house and blood curdling scream that could heard down the street. The espada went to run into the house when he was held back by Ichigo's sisters.

"They are in the process of working items out!" said Karin trying to hold the espada back

Grimmjow was still nervous but he listened to what they said. After about five minutes of crashes and screams, Isshin with a bloody face finally opened the door to let the girls and Grimmjow in the house. The house looked like a complete war zone with Ichigo's body laying in what looked like the living room floor. The blue haired feline went to check if his mate was okay, when he was stopped by Isshin.

"He's alive, he's just faking it, now it's time for you to meet your mother" Isshin said running over to a giant poster on the wall of a woman, started hugging and kissing it. Grimmjow decided to just look from a distances and check on his mate. The ex shinigami wasn't lying the teen was just knocked out. After a good two and half hours meeting the family. It was time for them to go.

**AT URAHANA'S SHOP**

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked to the exiled shinigami shop to be greeted by Orihime, Chad, and Uryu waiting to send them off.

"You don't have to explain Kurosaki-kun, I'm happy for you and Grimmjow" said Orihime sadly. Orihime still had a crush on the orange haired shinigami, she would never admit it to him. To keep from crying in front of him, she runs out of the room and Uryu went after her.

"Well Ichi let's go" said the espada jealously, trying to drag the orangette out of the room.

"Ichigo you should talk to her" said Chad

"I guess" sighed the shinigami rubbing the back of his head

Grimmjow growled

"Don't worry I'll be back" said the orangette as he walked out the door to find Orihime.

Ichigo walked down the street to find Orihime sitting on the sidewalk crying and Uryu trying to comfort her. The Quincy saw the shinigami coming and got up and walked over to him.

"Don't hurt her too much" said the Quincy walking passed him

Ichigo sighed and walked over to his crying friend and sat down beside her.

"Orihime… I'm sorry. I didn't know" apologized Ichigo

"No, It's my fault for not saying anything to you about it" sighed Orihime, who had finally stop crying "Ichigo can I do something"

"Umm… Yea" said the shinigami curiously

Orihime places her hands on the sides of Ichigo's face and pulled him into kiss. The orange haired shinigami was in complete shock. He didn't know how to react, so he just sat there and waited for her to finish.

"**YOU CHEATING SON OF BITCH!" **screamed Grimmjow racing down the street to kick Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo jumps up and starts running away from the crazed feline. "**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**"

_**A/N: Aizen in this story hasn't been captured he is M.I.A and some of the Espadas are still alive.**_

_**Grimm: You cheating fucker!**_

_**Ichi: Cori why would make this happen!**_

_**Cori: I love drama. MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm working on the grammar. Well on with the chapter.**_

It took 2 hours and 39 minutes, also 4 captain class shinigami to calm down the rampaging the espada. Everyone was finally able to go back inside and enjoy the little going away for Ichigo. Except Ichigo, he forced to stand outside and watch from the doorway.`

"Can I came inside now?" asked the teen peeking around the corner of the doorway

"No!" shouted Grimmjow throwing someone's plate of food in the orange haired shinigami's direction

Ichigo quick pulled his head out of the doorway and sat down near the door. After 20 minutes of goodbyes from Chad and Uryu. Orihime walked over to the teen to say sorry and goodbye, when Grimmjow shoves her out of the way grab the teen shinigami by the collar dragging him into the house and slammed the door in her face.

"If I catch you near that home wrecking bitch, again. I'll skin you alive." order the feline

The teen nodded quickly, 'God, Grimm seems more violate now than before' thinking to himself.

"Hey Grimmy , can I borrow Ichigo for a moment" asked Yoruichi making the cutest face she can.

Grimmjow growled at her saying 'step off'

"Don't worry Grimmjow I'll be In there room to so she will behave herself" said Kisuke fanning himself. Grimmjow sighed as to give up and he let the young shinigami go. Ichigo walked into the next room with the two other shinigami. In the other Ichigo was getting a quick schooling on how to act and speak around the moody espada.

"First off Ichi, Grimmy is a feline type so he is extremely territorial. So he will flip shit if anyone or anything gets too close to you" said Yoruichi

"Okay" sighed Ichigo

"Here read this" Kisuke threw the teen a book called How to deal with your pregnant wife for dummies

Ichigo flip through the book and landed on moodswings. He read a few parts of the chapter.

"This chapter says he will have a mood swing over any stupid thing." sighed Ichigo annoyed

"Just because they are stupid reasons to you, doesn't means they are stupid to him. So shut up, listen, and say yes to everything and you might make it out of this pregnancy alive" smirked the ex captain

I sighed and agreed that was probably safe thing to do. After 10 more minutes of waiting. Grimmjow was about ready to explode again, when the orangette finally came out of his little meeting with Yoruichi and Kisuke. It was finally time for them to go. Kisuke and Yoruichi opened the portal for them to travel to the Soul Society. Ichigo and Grimmjow were escorted to the Seireitei by Captain Unohana and Captain Hitsugaya. Once in the Seireitei, they were greeted by the Soitaicho and all the other captains.

"Kurosaki and Arrancar I hear by introduce you to your new home, until Aizen is captured or I feel that you Arrancar are no longer a threat to the Soul Society" said Yamamoto. "Arrancar there are some rules you must follow if you you wish to stay alive or unharmed. Rules 1: You are not to leave your residence unless escorted by Kurosaki or a Captain. Rule 2: You are not to harm anyone in the Soul Society for any reason, even if provoked. Rule 3: You are to get a physical exam by Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi. Do you understand, Arrancar?"

"Yeah" huffed Grimmjow

"Lieutenant Kuchiki will escort you to your home" said Yamamoto with Rukia stepping out from behind him.

The walk quiet and slightly shorter then he thought. Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying hmself; he just looked round like a kid in a candy store. Grimmjow wanted to stop every few minutes and look at something that caught his eye. Ichigo would have stop and let him look but, he kept catching glimpse of a few members of the punishment force readying themselves for an attack. He quickly pulls the feline along so the punishment force wouldnt get the wrong idea. After 10 more minutes of walking they finally reached their new home. It was small, very small it looked like a shed with a door and two small windows on each side of the door.

"What the hell" both Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled looking at Rukia

"Shut up and go inside" Rukia walked up to the door and open it

The teen and the espada walked inside; it was rather modern kitchen stock with food.

"Where do we sleep?" asked Grimmjow tapping his foot

"Though this door" pointed the raven haired shinigami

Ichigo walked over to the door and open it; he saw a dark stairway lead down to what looked like a basement.

"We have to sleep in a basement" said the espada pushing Ichigo down the stairs.

" Goddamnit! Grimm you nearly broke my neck!" screamed Ichigo from down the stairs rubbing his aching back.

The lights clicked on and he was standing in huge living room with an extra long couch, coffee table, 42" flat screen TV, and some type of gaming system he had never seen before. He also saw four doors.

"Rukia who made this house?" Ichigo turned to see Rukia and Grimmjow coming down the stairs

"Urahana-san of course" said Rukia as hopped on the couch.

"What's in this room" asked the blue haired male walking up to the door closest to the stairs and opening it up, when Ichigo came up behind him and kicked him in the butt into the room. Grimmjow stumble forward and catching himself on the bed post.

"That's what you get asshole!" laughed the teen

"You...you ass" Grimmjow was so pissed he was shaking and creating a cero in his hand. Ichigo quickly closed the door and braced himself for impact but, it never came. Ichigo was fighting his curiosity to open the door.

"Don't worry Urahana-san made all the walls out of material absorbs reiatsu, it won't absorb your reiatsu unless you go around punching wall for 8 hours" answered Rukia walking back to the stairs waving goodbye to her friend

Ichigo was finally alone, he was kind of nervous with the fact he was left with moody espada. He took a calming breath and slowly opened the door to their bedroom. He found his bed mate laying in the bed facing away from the door.

"Hey Grimm?" Ichigo crawled onto the bed placed his hand on the espada. He was shocked to feel Grimmjow was sweaty, clamy, and lost a little of his color.

"Grimm! Wake the hell up!" Ichigo shook Grimmjow a wake

"Huh?" Grimmjow cracked one eye open because he was to weak to open both

"Wake up, you feel sick" Ichigo shook the feline a little harder

"He is weaking, king" said Shiro popping into the teen's mind

"What! Why" said the shinigami worried

"Those kids must be draining him of his reiatsu" grinned Shiro

"What should I do?" asked Ichigo

"You're going to have to sex up your sweet little Grimmy" laughed Shiro starting to fade away.

"Have fun" waved Shiro and he was gone

Ichigo Blushed , he had never had to start up a sex situation before. He curls up around his bed mate and places soft kisses on the espada's face. Grimmjow started to purr and move into the Shinigami's kisses. Ichigo slowly started pulling off Grimmjow's clothes. First he took off the feline's clothes, then his own. He places rough kisses down Grimmjow's neck leaving hickies.

"If you want me to stop, I will" Ichigo kissed above the espada's nipple

"Shut...shut up and fuck me" said Grimmjow softly leaning into Ichigo's kisses

"Suit yourself" chuckled the Shinigami

Ichigo took Grimmjow's nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling it gently with his teeth. The blue haired male moaned and bit his bottom lip. The orange haired male smirked and switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. He release the other's nipple and kissed a trail down to the small bump on his bed mate's stomach. Ichigo nuzzled the small bump and could feel the reiatsu swirling around inside. A sense of pride swelled up in his chest, he smiled and placed two long kisses on his mate's stomach. Ichigo continued down skipping over his bed mate's half swollen erection and nibbled on the espada's left thigh when switching over the other thigh; Ichigo licked and gently pulled the feline's sensitive sack with his teeth.

"Ah! Shit...Ichi" moaned Grimmjow

"Grimm rollover" order the Shinigami in a deep husky voice that Grimmjow loved.

The feline did what he was told and rolled over. Ichigo pull the feline's hips up, so his beautiful ass was in the air. The Shinigami leaned over and bit the blue haired male on the ass.

"Ah! Damnit" jumped Grimmjow

Ichigo chuckled and spread his partner's cheeks open. He looked at his mate's cute little pucker, leaned in closer and gave it a quick lick. He felt Grimmjow shifted a little and he decided to continue his work. He gave the pucker three long licks and fondled the feline's balls. He used his tongue to probe the enterance a few times, pulled away and pushed his index finger in; instead. Grimmjow made soft whimper, asking for more. Ichigo decided now wasn't the best time to tease his mate about whimpering; he just added other finger. He pumped and scissored the espada entrance a little more before adding the third finger, since it been awhile since they've been inmate.

"Damnit, Ichigo you're still as slow as last time" growled Grimmjow

"I don't remember asking you for an opinion. So shut up and know your place" demanded the teen with his eyes glowing yellow and placed a nice firm slap on Grimmjow's buttocks leaving a hand print. Ichigo suddenly pushed the espada's face down into the pillows and kept his mate's buttom up in the air. He lined himself up with Grimmjow's entrance. The Shinigami pushed only the head of his erection into the other male. The male moaned in frustration of not being taken roughly, Ichigo toyed with the feline for a few minutes of just pushing his head in and out, when he pushed the rest of his erection inside his mate and started moving at a fast hard pace. Ichigo could heard muffled moans from his partner. Which made him pick up his pace even more; he lifted Grimmjow's head from the pillows. He didn't want to accidentally kill his lover. Ichigo changed angles and hit the feline's prostate dead on, instead of brushing it.

"Oh! Shit... Fuck" screamed Grimmjow releasing into the sheets. Ichigo felt like he was being squeezed to death; he spasmed and released into his mate. The Shinigami had to force himself not to collapse into his lover, not wanting to harm his unborn children. Grimmjow felt the enormous amount of reiatsu flowing through his body and rejuvenating him. Sleep crept over both him and the teen; they fell asleep.

"Hey, hey"

"What...?" groaned Ichigo being shaken awake

"Are you awake?" Grimmjow shook the teen harder

"Yea! What!" scowled the Shinigami

"I'm hungry" whisper Grimmjow

"Then go get something to eat" said Ichigo rolling away from the espada

"I don't want to get out of bed, it's cold" Grimmjow snuggled deeper under the covers, making the cutest face ever

"Damnit" sighed Ichigo pushing back the covers; looking at the clock and seeing it was 3:30 in the morning. He grumbled and rolled out of bed.

"So, what do you want?" asked the Shinigami

"I want some chocolate pudding, some baby carrots, two pickles, a cup of orange juice, and a cheese burger" Grimmjow listed off with a smile

"Damnit! I don't" Ichigo stopped mid sentence looking at the adorable face his mate was making and thinking back on the how to keep your bitch happy conversation; he had with Kisuke and Yoroichi early. He sighs and walks up to the kitchen. He returns with everything his lover wanted. After 10 minutes of watching Grimmjow pushing food from one end of the plate to the other; he was about to snap.

"What's wrong with it" said Ichigo trying not to yell

"I really don't want this now" sighed Grimmjow

"What!" scowled the teen

"Yea, I really want some ice cream, with some pickled yams and a rack of ribs, pork please" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched but he gets up and walked to the kitchen. Again he returned with the espada's order. The feline again pushed the food around on his plate.

"What, now" said the orangette getting pissed

"I could go for just some fruit" said the espada

"I'm not getting you anything else" huffed the Shinigami

"But I'm pregnant! I can't help it" whined the blue haired male

Ichigo just stared at him for a moment, walked back up to the kitchen and got want his mate's requested.

"I'll just take soup" said Grimmjow before Ichigo ever give him the plate

"**WHAT!**" shouts the teen

"You keep taking so long to get me food, my tastes change" stated the feline

Ichigo places the plate on the nightstand and walked back upstairs and got his mate some soup. He noticed Grimmjow ate all the fruit on the nightstand.

"Ichi you can take the that soup back, the fruit wasn't enough. But, I could go for some pickles, ice cream, and the rack of ribs"

Ichigo turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him. He came back with just a pickle. He shoved the pickle in Grimmjow's mouth and crawled back into bed

"Where the rest?" the feline asked chewing the last of the pickle and swallowing it

"If you want more go get yourself" stated Ichigo

"But I'm pregnant, you need to make me happy" whined the espada

"How about I make you happy by fucking you into a coma" said the shinigami bluntly Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear, kicked the teen off the bed onto the floor and pounced on top of Ichigo.

"I guess we're in for along night" grinned Grimmjow

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Oh! Everyone thank my sister for going through my chapters and editing the grammar. I think she only did chapter 1.**_

_**Ichi: Awww! Grimmjow you are so cute when you whine **_

_**Grimm: Shut the hell up! *punching Ichigo in the face***_

_**Cori: They are so cute!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First off I want to say to all of my readers 'I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a busy couple of months for me'**_

_**So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**********************************************************************************************_ Ichigo was woken up in the early afternoon by the soft purring of his mate. He couldn't help himself but to move closer to his lover and; watch the gentle rise and fall of Grimmjow's chest. He thought the feline was the most beautiful creature in all three worlds. The shinigami placed his hands on the other male's small bump and drew small circles.

"Hey" whispered Ichigo, all he got as a reply was a soft snore. He figured Grimmjow wouldn't be waking up to soon. After four rounds lasting about an hour to an hour and a half, he was amazed he was even awake. He quietly gets out of bed and locates his pants; went to take a shower. Ichigo left the room and walked up to the room right next to their room. He opened the door to a nice sized study. On the right side of the study there were four bookshelves fulled with books, also there was a desk with a globe, desk lamp, and a cup of pens. On the left side, there was a futon couch that folded out into a bed with a floor lamp right next to it. In the far back of the study there was a huge bookshelf with more books on it and a little bust of Urahana. He thought about it for a few minutes. 'There can't be something behind this' He walked up to the bookshelf and started pulling on some of the books. He looked at the little bust of Urahana, he pulled it gently on the head and nothing happened. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, before leaving the room he clicked off the lights. He spotted another light switch right beside it. Ichigo clicked it on, the four bookshelves spun around to show mirrors, and a minibar come out of the floor; and a disco ball came out of the ceiling. He chuckled to himshelf, he clicked the switch off and left the room. He crossed the living room to the other set of doors. He walked up the door that was parallel to the study. He open the door to the nursery, there were two cribs with tons of blankets and stuffed animals. The whole room was filled with different baby items. Ichigo's heart started to sing with the thought of his kids be in there sleeping and playing. Ichigo fought the urge to ran into the room where his mate was sleeping, and shower him with hugs and kisses. Ichigo sighed and left the room; and walk over to the last door; and opened it. He walked into a very modern looking bathroom. Everything looked new and shiny. On the left wall was a toilet, to the left side of the toilet were three silver buttons label 1,2,3 above the buttons was a small plaque with writing on it.

Button 1: use when flushing urine

Button 2: use when flushing BM

Button 3: flush and find out

Luv Urahana

Ichigo fought the urge to push the 3rd button and just settle on peeing in the toilet and pushing the 1st button. He turned around and walked over to the beautiful his and her sink. The sink looked like it came out catalog it had beautiful brown cabinets with gold knobs. The counter top was marble with Gold swirls into it. The sink bowl was carved into the marble with a golden faucet and handles to match. Ichigo washed his hands and walked over to the curtain off part of the of bathroom. Ichigo moved the curtain and revealed huge white with four golden feet holding it up. The tub had six water jet holes in it, there were two holes on the right and left; also one hole on the back and front of the tub. Over top of the tub it looked like a big drain. He spotted a panel that had four button, with a sticky note beside it explaining which buttons to push to work the shower or the tub and to the control the water temperature. He pressed the buttons he need to start his shower. Water started raining down from the drain looking thing over the tub. He got the perfect temperature and took a shower. He had to say it was the best shower he's had in days. Once he finished, he walked back to the bedroom. He quietly opened the door to see Grimmjow stretched out all over the bed showing the world his manhood. Ichigo snicker to himself and walked over to a walk in closet and pulled out out some clean shinigami robes. He dress quietly and walked over to his sleeping mate a soft kiss on his neck and pulled the covers over the espada's body. Ichigo left the room and walked up the stairs, and started to cook something for breakfast.

When someone knocked at the front door.

"Who is it?" asked Ichigo answering the door.

Outside Rukia and Renji were standing at the door with baskets.

"Sup Ichigo" said Renji shoving the basket into the other's hands and walking to the house and taking his sandals off at the doorway.

"Renji! That's so rude walking into a person's home! You weren't raised in the slums!" yelled Rukia

Renji just turned and gave his lover a look that read 'Do you really want to finish this conversion'. Her eyebrow just twitched and dropped the conversion all together.

"Here's your house warming gift" smiled Rukia walking through the door, handed the basket to her friend; and taking off her scandals as well.

Rukia walked over to Renji and sat on his lap. Rukia wrapping her small arms around his neck and kissed, then nuzzled his neck.

"I'm guessing Byakuya found you two messing around in the manor again?" snickered the teen

They both sighed, his questioned was answered,

"No, on nii-sama's desk"

"Wow, I'm amazed you're still alive Renji"

"Yeah, me too" frowned Reji rubbing his left shoulder and cringing in pain.

"So, I guess you guys came here for a reason, other than to make out"

"Yea, the Captains are having a meeting and want you to come" said the red haired shinigami pulling his girlfriend from his lap and standing up.

"What for" sighed the orange hair male

He knew this couldn't be good. It seemed when ever he met with the Head Captain, he would be put into a situation he couldn't back out of.

"We don't know what it's about, but I have to get you there as soon as possible" said Renji leaning over and kissing Rukia on top of her head and starting for the front door.

"Wait, what about Grimmjow?"

"Don't worry about him, he has an appointment to go to." smiled Rukia walking over to the door leading to the downstairs.

"Maybe I should at least wake him up first" sighed the teen

"Geez, the two aren't even marry and you are already up his butt" laughed the raven haired shinigami "No, pun intened"

Ichigo just blushed and followed Renji out to door.

Rukia walks down the stairs and stopped at Grimmjow and Ichigo's the bed from the doors. She slowly opened the door, to see a king sized bed in the middle of the room. On the bed there were tons of pillows and blankets. The only sign of Grimmjow was a tuft of blue hair sticking from out of the blankets. She quietly walks over to the bed and crawls onto the bed from the opposite side. She crawled over to the sleeping Espada and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmmm... Ichi, after five more times, you still want more"smirked Grimmjow still in his sleep.

'God I wish, I could have that much sex. On a good night I can get up to three times, before I pass out' thought Rukia. She shook him gently again.

"Come here cutie" said Grimmjow rolling over and grabbed the Shinigami and stuck his right hand in her pants and his left hand in her shirt; and started fondling her small chest. Grimmjow fondled for a few more seconds more, then cracked one eye open and looked down. Rukia looked up at him blushing and scowling.

"Let's never speak of this again" frowned Grimmjow

"Agreed" said Rukia

They both sat up and moved apart

"So why are you here?" asked the feline

"I'm here to take you to your doctor's appointment" said the raven haired Shinigami fixing her clothes

"What! Why isn't Ichigo taking me?" whined Grimmjow

"He in a going to be in a meeting all day, so get dressed, eat breakfast, and let's go before the punishment force gets here; and kicks down the door" said the Shinigami over her shoulder walking out their bedroom door.

"Damn it... I have a feel this is going to be a long day" sighed Grimmjow get up walking over to the closet and pulling out a fresh hakama, and headed for the bathroom.

_**On the other side of the Seireitei**_

Ichigo and Renji walked side by side for awhile in silence before stopping off at Renji's favorite noodle shop to get some breakfast.

"I wonder why all the captains want to see me, I've only been here a full twenty-four hours. What could they possible complain about now?" wondered the orange haired male stuffing a large amount of noodles in his mouth.

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing to serious" said the red haired male

"So... have you given any thought to what you want for your birthday?" grinned Renji trying to change the subject

"What the hell are you talking about? My birthday isn't for another four months" said Ichigo shaking his head at his friend's failed attempt to help him stop thinking about the meeting, he had to go to.

"Just trying to light the mood... geez"

"Yea, I know... Sorry for snapping"

"It's okay. I've been a nervous wreck lately, too." sighed the larger male

"What's been worrying you?"

"I want to ask Rukia to marry me" said Renji as he puts down his chopsticks and stared into his now empty bowl.

"So... why don't you?" asked the teen finishing up his food

"I would but, Bya... Captain Kuchiki won't give me his blessing" sighed the red haired male resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"I don't get it. He always you to fuck his sister, but you can't marry her?"

Ichigo was completely confused, Renji lifted his head from his palm and gave his friend a strange look.

"We've never had sex with each other." muttered the older male

"You're kidding me... You mean you two have been dating for the last year and a half, and never once" snickered Ichigo

"No" scowled Renji turning away blushing from hi now laughing friend.

"Wow, kick a man when he's down" said the pissed male standing up and paying for their meals

"I'm sorry. I know... I shouldn't laugh but,...prrt HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo started laughing harder; and started pointing at Renji with tears in his eyes. Renji's eyebrow began to twitch and he kicked the stool for under his laughing friend. Ichigo falls, hits his chin on the table causing his teeth to clamp down on the tip of his tongue and then hitting the ground. The teen release a blooding curdling scream that can be heard from miles around.

_**Some where in a tree in the Seireitei**_

'Huh? I wonder who Ken-Chan is fighting this early in the day' thought Yachiru stuffing her face with candy

Ichigo rolled around on the ground in pain while his friend pointed and laughed

"Man, it is funny to laugh at others pain" said Renji wiping the tears from his eyes

"You, son of a BITHCH!" yelled Ichigo jumping to his feet and tackling his friend to the ground

They both fought all the way to the meeting hall destroying everything in sight.

_**Cross the Seireitei**_

On the other side of the Seireitei, Rukia and Grimmjow could see dust clouds starting to form.

"I wondered what these morons are up too?" said the short shinigami shaking her head in shame

"I'm guessing they do this often?" asked the blue haired male deciding to just keep walking.

"Yup" sighed Rukia turning and walking slightly behind the espada

Just as they reach the fourth barracks, a loud explosion went off on the other side of the Seireitei. Grimmjow and Rukia both turned to see Renji's bankia shooting off it's cannon; and Ichigo in banki form cutting through the blast.

"The Head Captain is going to have their asses on a sliver platter" said the shinigami holding the bridge of her nose.

"And to think that jackass thought I was going to be the reason why we get kicked out of the Soul Society"

They continued into the barracks trying not to think of the trouble their mates were in, because now they could feel the Head Captain entering their sparring match. The Head Captain was pissed and they could feel it. They were both taken to their knees by the pressure the Head Captain radiating. Grimmjow was shaking and sweating bullets, he grabbed his stomach as a sharp pain pieced through him. Before he knew it, he was vomiting all over himself. Rukia struggled to get to her feet, she grabs the pregnant feline and flash steps them into the hospital part of the barracks.

"Someone Help Please!" screamed the raven haired shinigami struggling to hold the male up.

Isane, Hanatoro, and Nemu ran from around the corner.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, what happened?" asked Isane grabbing Grimmjow from under the arm.

"The Head Captain is really giving the boys a beating out there. I don't Grimmjow could take the pressure" said the littlest shinigami handing the espada over to Isane and Hanataro.

They got the pregnant male over to an examining table.

"We'll stabilize his reiastu" said the silver haired female placing her hands over the espada's limp body. Hanataro join in as well. After thirty minutes of reiastu stabilizing the feline started to slowly wake up. Both healers left the room in search of a fresh hakama for the patient.

"Mmmm... what happened?" asked Grimmjow groaning and rubbing his head, slowly sitting.

"Man, I feel like I was hit by a bus"

"Yup,you were. It was a bus full of reiastu actually" chirped Rukia sitting at the foot of the bed

They both looked at the door, both Nemu and Isane walked in.

"Here is some fresh clothes. Sorry we couldn't find another Hakama in your size" said the sliver haired shinigami handing the neatly folded clothes to him.

"What the... these are girls clothes" said the feline unfolding the clothes revealing a pink yukata with little blue flowers on it.

"We seemed around the same height and size" blushed Isane

'I guess this is better than wearing vomit clothes all day' thought Grimmjow. He thanked her for the clothes, everyone left expert Rukia. All she did was walk closer to the door with her back facing him to give him the illusion of privacy. He climbed out of the bed quickly removed his soiled clothes. He pull the pink yukata, he was surprised it fit. It was a little snug in the shoulder, but never the last it fit. He didn't brother tying it, he had a feel it wasn't going to stay closed for very long.

"Hey are you done, yet?" asked Rukia turning around and stopping abruptly, and starting to blush.

"What?"

Before she could ask him, Nemu and Isane walked back in; stopping suddenly and blushing as well.

"What the Hell are you guys staring at?" hissed the feline placing his hands around his bump to protect his offspring.

Grimmjow catch a glimpse from himself in the standing mirror in the room. This was the first time he has seen himself since being pregnant. He looked soft all over and with the light sun shine coming through the window gave him a warm glow; and the pink yukata actually complimented him. 'Now see why Ichigo can't keep his hands off me... damn I'm cute'

"So,ladies are y'all just going to share at me all day or are we going to get this appointment started" asked the espada with a cocky grin.

"Oh, right!" said Isane snapping out of her trance

He laid back down on the examining bed and opened up his yukata to expose his chest and baby bump. Isane gently placed her hands on the espada's stomach. A soft glow came from her hands and encircled his abdomen. He shifted a little bit, to make himself more comfortable.

"Am I causing you pain?" asked the healer lieutenant

"Naw, your just tickling me a bit" smirked the male

Isane just blushed and continued her work

"Jeagerjaquez-san, I'll need to draw some blood for testing"said Nemu came up beside Isane.

"Sure take as much as you need" winked Grimmjow as he gave her full mouth smile.

Nemu blushed and took his arm her hands. She tied a rubber band around his upper arm. Grimmjow started flexing his arm in her hand, blush spread all over her face. The bluenette was grinning like a man with a million bucks. Rukia just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_**In the meeting hall**_

"You two should be a shame of yourself" thundered Yamamoto slamming his staff to the floor.

Both men were standing in front of him looking down at their feet in shame with light burns on their skin and clothes.

"I don't care about your reasons for fight, just don't do it again! Now, leave Lieutenant Abarai!" shouted the Head Captain.

Renji quickly bowed and ran out of the room, not once looking back. Once he left all the attention was on Ichigo.

"Now Kurosaki, because of you and the lieutenant recent outburst. You will be paying for the damages done to the Seireitei."

"WHAT! You can't be serious!"

"AND! Since I can't decide which squad to place you in, you will spend one month with each squad to see how you fit in. I will allow the Captains to chose amongst themselves on who will get to have you first"

"I'll take him first, he'll do best in squad eleven" smirked Zaraki

"Man, fighting a nonstop battle for a whole month. That will be trying, maybe you should come to squad eight first. There'll be sake" said Captain Kyoraku

"He should come to squad twelve first. I've been wanting to run some tests on him for a while. So it's only natural I get him first" grinned Captain Kurotsuchi

Ichigo looked like he was going to faint after thirty minutes of nonstop arguing over him, the Head Captain had had enough. He slammed his staff on the ground and flooded the whole room with his powerful reiastu; everyone went quiet.

"Since you can not decide for yourselves who will take Kurosaki first. I will. Kurosaki, from this day forth you will report to the first division, until the next month. Then you will report to the second division and continue in chronological order through the squad divisions. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I get it" sighed the teen

All the captains sighed in disappointment

"You are all dismissed. Kurosaki report to me first thing in the morning"

Ichigo nodded and flash stepped off towards home.

_**Back at the Fourth Division**_

Grimmjow left his appointment with Rukia, leaving behind two hot and bothered lieutenants.

"Geez, Grimmjow I never knew you were such a flirt"

"Ha! I can't help but to flirt when I have two shy big breasted women in my face"

"I thought you were gay?"

"Naw, bisexual. Plus, it's harmless flirting"

"I didn't see you giving me the royal flirting treatment"

"I said I like flirting with big breasted, shy women. Not short, flat chested, and loud tom-boy women"

Rukia eyebrow twitched, she ran up and kicked Grimmjow square in the butt.

"Ahhhh! God damn it! What the hell!" yelled the esapada rubbing his butt

"One would think, with all the ass pounding you take. That shouldn't have hurt you at all" grinned the short shinigami sticking her tongue out and holding down one of her bottom eyelids.

"You little!" frowned the blue haired male running after the shinigami.

Grimmjow and Rukia finally made it back to Ichigo and his house, after thirty minutes of chasing the raven haired shinigami; and then whining for her to take him out to dinner. That lasted nearly two hours because he couldn't make up his mind o what to eat. Grimmjow waves good bye to his new friend and walks into his house. He scented Ichigo was home, he walks downstairs and saw his mate soundly sleeping on their couch. He chuckled to himself and placed a blanket around his mate and walked over to the bathroom. 'Man, I've peed all day' thought the feline. He sat down on the toilet, not bothering to read the sign where the buttons were. While peeing Grimmjow felt his innards starting to shift. In the middle of his bowel movement the smell was really starting to get to him. He just reach up not paying attention and pressed the third button. A stream of cold water shot out and hit Grimmjow square in his pucker. He screamed and jumped of the toilet. Ichigo raced into the bathroom in full attack mode, when the smell attacked his nose and sent him retreating back out the bathroom door.

"Why the hell are you screaming!" shouted Ichigo through the door

"The toilet just shot cold water at my ass, come in here and fix"

"Hell no! It smell horrible in there"

"It ain't that bad, stop being a baby"

"Okay, just flush the toilet and spray some air fresher"

Grimmjow did as his mate asked. Ichigo came into the bathroom hold his nose. The feline slapped his hand down and glared at him.

"It doesn't smell that bad."

"Says the one who made it"

Ichigo pushed the third button and another stream of water shot out of the toilet.

"It's a bidet"

"A bi.., what?"

"it's a bidet, its a type of french toilet that cleans your butt"

"That's stupid, are people in your world so lazy they can't take two minutes out of their day and wipe their asses?"

"Some are... but wait, how come you are just finding out about this toilet's bidet now? Didn't you use the bathroom earlier today?"

"I just peed it the shower" shrugged Grimmjow

Ichigo just looked at him in disgusts.

"What?"

"Let just go to bed before I make you scrub this entire bathroom with your toothbrush"

_**Again I want to say sorry it took me so long to update. Between the writer's block and work things kinda got lost.**_

_**Grimm: You didn't get writer's block, you just got lazy!**_

_**Cori: Shut up! No sex for you in the next chapter!**_

_**Ichi/Grimm: WHAT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**To all my readers sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I won't be finishing this story on this site, since this whole M versus MA stuff. I'm still looking for a new site to post this stories on, if you know of any please pm me. Oh, I'm also looking for a beta reader if you are interested please pm. I'm sorry everyone!**_

_**I just added a new chapter to this story, chapter 5. You can find it on adultfanfiction (Same title name) or deviantart (Under same title name and username)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would to say sorry again for waiting so long to update. So, here is my next chapter. Hope your still interested in the story lol. Now, this chapter is pretty graphic with horrible death scene. I also didn't edit this yet. If you don't like don't read. **_

Ichigo rolled over in his bed and cuddled closer to his mate. He laid a soft kiss on his lover's bare shoulder and moved his hand under the sheets; and place his hand on the pregnant male's belly. He was amazed by how big the feline's stomach was, he could feel soft kicks coming from inside. Ichigo couldn't help but to himself. He moved his hand closer to the center his mate's stomach and started releasing small waves of reishi into Grimmjow to feed their children, so they wouldn't feed off the other male. Ichigo was impressed by how quickly he learned this trick from Captain Unohana Ichigo look over at the clock on the nightstand.

'Damn, only 5 more minutes' thought the orange haired male starting to free himself from around his mate and sliding quietly out of bed. He turned off the alarm clock and gather his things and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower Ichigo hummed a soft tune while washing himself. 'Man, I'm not ready to go to work' he thought to himself while letting the warm water run over his body. Meanwhile, in their bedroom Grimmjow started to wake up due to the lack of heat next to him. He used his foot to searching the bed for his lover. Frustrated with not finding his heat source. Grimmjow sat up half a sleep. Feeling his bladder was full, he got up slowly, and waddled to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked inside, he saw that Ichigo hadn't notice him come in, an evil smile curled onto his face. Grimmjow pushes back the thought of peeing and took off his clothes and sneaks over to the bathtub. Grimmjow stands right behind his mate, and quietly gets into the tub. Just as He is fully in the tub, Ichigo spins around and traps his mate in a playfully head lock.

"**What the Hell!**" yelled the feline as his lover let him go, so he could stand up straight. 'Thank god, I'm taller than him. I may be the beta in this relationship, but at least I got on him' thought the blue haired male.

"Your so cute when you pout" said the younger male leaning over forward and kissing the other male.

The pregnant male scowled closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, when he felt a hand grip his manhood. Grimmjow cracked one eye open to see a devilish smile on his lover's face. Ichigo started to working the feline's manhood and used his other hand to grab the back of Grimmjow's now shoulder length haired head to deeper the kiss. The shinigami slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. The ex espanda moaned into the kiss as Ichigo got him fully erected. He place one of his hands on his mate's manhood and started to pump it. The young man moved away from the hand and gave Grimmjow the signal to get on his hands and knees. The feline groaned while struggling to get down. Ichigo sighed a shook his head.

"Don't get on your knee. I don't want to have to pick you up"

"So, how do you want to do this?" questioned the blue haired male

The orange haired male said nothing just got down on his knees and licked the tip of his lover's manhood. Grimmjow's eyes' rolled to the back of his head. His hands grabbed the back of his partner's head, in tangling his fingers in the soft orange locks. The shinigami took the feline's manhood into his mouth inch by inch. The older male bucked his hips into the younger one's mouth. Ichigo places his hands on the others hips to take control. Once he reached the base, he started giving hard sucks and humming around the blue haired male's erection. Grimmjow moaned loud and felt his knees go weak. Ichigo released his mouth from around his lover's manhood; and started to stand. The pregnant male turned and faced the wall and poked his backside out some to give his young lover the message. The shinigami lined himself up with the espanda's entrance. He kissed the other's shoulder, then placed soft kiss on the his neck; and then bit the espanda's shoulder leaving teeth mark and some blood behind.

"Ah! Damnit"

Grimmjow was about to complain when he felt Ichigo move inside him. His thought quickly vanished and replaced with heated moans. The shinigami quickened his pace and hit the others' prostate dead on. Ichigo reached up and grabbed a hand full of Grimmjow's hair and pulled it so that his head was pulled back; and pounding deeper into the others' body.

"You like being taken hard don't you" huskily whispered the orange haired male

"**OH..GOD... YES!**" whined the feline

Ichigo pushed the pregnant male's face up against the cold shower wall. Ichigo was pounding so hard into Grimmjow's body, he had him hopping up off the floor.

"You want to cum, don't you. You little slut!" growled the young male slapping his partner's backside and leaving a red hand mark.

"Yes, please let me cum!" moaned the older male

"Beg for it you little slut, **BEG!**" yelled Ichigo slapping Grimmjow cross the ass again and pulling his hair harder.

"Please make me cum! Please!"

Grimmjow was now mewing like a cat in heat, he dragging his nails down the walls and moving uncontrollably. The young male decided to stop torturing his mate. He tightly grabbed hold of his lover's erection and pumped it in time with his thrust. He was surprised by how quickly his mate had come. He trusted a few more times, ridding out his lover's orgasm and finally came. Ichigo had to catch the feline from hitting the floor. He held his lover up with one arm and turned off the water with the other hand. Since, being with the espada for the past couple of months. He learned that his mate, really enjoys rough sex. It took a while for him to get get use to being outside his element, sex wise. The only thing he hated the most out of it was being extremely tired afterward and Grimmjow was always a lump of meat after, which meant he had to carry the feline back into the bedroom. As started to lift Grimmjow up, he heard water hitting the floor. He looked up to see if the shower was leaking, he didn't see anything. Ichigo finally looked down and saw his lover revealing himself.

"Damnit Grimmjow!" yelled the young male

"Shit, I forgot I had to piss" yawned the half asleep espanda.

"What have I told you about peeing in the shower!" scowled the shinigami

"Yea, yea, I'll clean it after my nap" said the older male starting to fall back to sleep.

He finally got the pregnant male back in bed and looked over at the clock. 'Shit! I'm an hour late for work' The young shinigami throw on some clean clothes and ran for the door.

"I love you, Grimmjow! Have a good day. Oh! Rukia will be by to take you to your appointment" yelled the shinigami halfway up the stairs

"Yea, Yea" yawned the espada

Grimmjow fell back to sleep, only to be woken up which felt like five minutes into his sleep. By a pair of small hands rubbing his baby belly.

"Rukia?" said Grimmjow slowly creaking one eye open.

"Yo" greeted Rukia

"Why are you molesting me this early in the day?" half asked the male

"I'm not molesting you. I'm saying hi to my niece and nephew" smiled Rukia kissing the moving babies

"Will you quit kissing my stomach!" growled the feline

"Aww! Mommy is grumpy. Cuz, Auntie Rukia didn't give him a kiss" laughed the little shinigami in a teasing voice

"You weren't dare" frowned the male slowly sitting up

Just as he said that Rukia leaned over and pushed her lips roughly against his, giving him an open mouth kiss. Grimmjow was in complete shock, he tired to push her off; but she was stronger than he last remembered. She pushed him onto his back, held him down with one hand and ripped his clothes off with the other. She grabbed hold of his limp manhood. Grimmjow made a small whimper. Rukia gave him an evil smirk and lean in close to his ear.

"I see, you'll make noise for anybody as long as they touch you, right" chucked Rukia in a smooth masculine voice.

Grimmjow froze, he knew that voice all to well.

"Ai...Aizen" whisper the espada wishing with everything he had that it wasn't him. Rukia moved away from his ear, revealing Aizen's face. Aizen's illusion faded away and took the form of Kyoka Suigetsu.

"My, My, Grimmjow you've seemed to put on quiet a bit of weight" smirked Aizen softly placed his hand on the other male's stomach. Grimmjow quickly smacked the hand away and replace with his own and growled at the shinigami. Aizen just looked at his hand and smirked . Before the blue haired male could react he was pushed against the wall with his feet four inches of the floor, and Aizen's hand wrapped around his neck. Grimmjow tried to use one hand to snap the wrist of the hand that was holding him and use the other to claw at the face his attacker. Aizen quickly grabbed the other hand and started to twist it. Grimmjow continued to struggle against his attacker. Aizen leaned in close until he was nose to nose with Grimmjow and spoke dangerously low.

"It seems as if you have spent to much time here, because it seems you have forgotten who you are fucking with"

Grimmjow struggled even harder.

"If you continue to struggle. I will rip those children out of your body and pop their head off before they get a chance to breath. Do you understand?" asked the former captain .

Grimmjow went dead still, with his eyes wide and tears rolling down his cheeks. All he could see was Aizen taking his sword and cutting his stomach clean in half, grabbing his children ripping of their heads and throwing their bodies next to his dying one.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Ye...Yes" whimpered Grimmjow still crying.

"Yes, what"

"Huh?"

"Yes, what" thundered Aizen slamming Grimmjow farther against into the wall.

"Yes, Aizen-sama" cried the feline

"**STOP! CRYING!**" shouted the shinigami. That made the pregnant feline cry harder.

"You really want me to kill them don't you" said Aizen with an evil smile on his face, throwing Grimmjow to the floor. Grabbing the hilt of his sword of his sword and slowly drawing it out.

"**NOOOOO!**" screamed Grimmjow

Meanwhile in the Seireitei

Ichigo just got finished with bathroom duty. It was his punishment for being an hour late to work. Captain Unohana was a nice person, but she doesn't tolerate tardiness without a good reason. Ichigo just steps out of the bathroom, when a young woman bumps into him. He turns around half way to see a short girl around 5'5" with big hazel brown eyes, light brown shoulder length hair, fair skin, and a smile that remembered him of his mother.

She was completely blushing and shaking like a leaf. 'She must be one of the new recruites from the academy' thought Ichigo.

"Um... excuse me are you, Kurosaki-san?" she finally spoke

"Yea" smiled the orange haired male turning to fully face her

"Um... Um" She quickly bows and yelled " My name is Akiyama Akane. Nice, to meet you Kurosaki-san"

She was blushing ever hard now, that she realizing how loud she was being.

"Kurosaki-san could you please refrain from making all of my female staff flush. I get enough of that from Jaegerjaquez-san" smiled Captain Unohana

Ichigo started to laugh and rub the back of his head.

"I have an assignment for you and Akane here doesn't have much field experience, could you take her out with squad 11 on border portal" asked Captain Unohana smiling sweetly.

"Sure, just when Grimmjow gets here for his appointment. Could you get him to stay. Today is my birthday, and I want to have a special dinner with him" asked the young man

"Of course, I'll also leave my present for you with Jaegerjaquez-san" said the Captain walking back into her office.

"Well I guess we better get a move on Akane, right?" said the male shinigami turning a walking towards the stairs.

"You called me by my first name..." blushed the young woman looking away.

"We are co-workers, right? You can call me Ichigo, if you want." said Ichigo sweetly, and taking her hand.

Her blush became even deeper, she looked as if she was going to faint.

"Wow, your parents were right to name you Akane. You can turn a brilliant shade of red" chucked Ichigo gently pulling the tomato red girl behind him.

District 65

Akane looked in horror as Ichigo just finished beating up a couple of thugs for trying to feel her up.

"Thank you so much, Kuro... Ichigo" bowed the young woman.

"It's no problem at all. No one's going to get felt up on my watch unless I'm the one doing the feeling." Ichigo started to blush after realizing what he said.

"Not, that I go around feeling people up" he laughed

"I guess you parents' were right in picking your name" shyly laughed Akane

"Huh?" said the orange haired shinigami confused.

"You can turn a beautiful shade of strawberry red" giggled the female shinigami

Ichigo walked right up beside her and gone her gentle chop on top of the head.

"My name means 'he who protects'" smirked Ichigo leaning in some so that they were almost nose to nose. Akane was about to faint from feeling his soft breathing on her face.

"Let's go get some lunch, I think we are done for the day" smiled Ichigo backing away some, letting his hand slide softly down her face and moved the hair around her face to behind her ear.

"Let's go" said Akane shaky

The flashed stepped off to the Seireitei.

"I'm surprised nii-sama let you have the same lunch break as me. How did you get him to let you off?" questioned Rukia.

"He didn't I told him I needed to go to the bathroom" Laughed Renji

"Wow, you are a punk" chuckled the short shinigami

Rukia and Renji were on there way to pick up Grimmjow for his appointment. Rukia couldn't wait to get there, so she could give her nephew and niece a big hug and tell them about her day so far. They go to the house and rang the door bell and waited. After nearly 7 minutes, she assumed Grimmjow must be sleepy hard and pulled out her spare key; and walked inside.

"You still up here" ordered Rukia

"Why?" asked Renji

"Because if you had taken the time to read Captain Kurotsuchi's report he gave to all the squads. You would know that Grimmjow might become aggressive to Alpha like males in his den without his mate around" said the raven haired shinigami in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"So you think I'm an Alpha like male" smirked the red head

"No, but Grimmjow accidentally might" said Rukia turning and walking down the stairs.

"What?" scowled Renji "Well... Well, how do we know Grimmjow won't attack you, your an alpha like male, ha!"

"Nice try Renji. But I win, you lose. Stay up here and think of a better come back" said the short shinigami from downstairs.

"Asshole" murmured the tall male under his breath.

"You knew that when you met me when we were little." Rukia called back.

'Damn that woman and her fox ears' thought Renji. Downstairs Rukia saw the house was messy as always. 'Sheesh, boys are messy' thought the shinigami shaking her head her head. She walked up to the close door to Grimmjow and Ichigo's room. She knocked three times.

"Grimmjow are you up?" called Rukia.

There was no reply, she knocked again this time hard.

"Grimmjow if you don't answer me, I'm coming in" she said

There was still no answered, she was staring to get nervous, she slowly opened the door saying "If this is some kind of trick to scare me, it won't wor..." Rukia eyes went wide, all she could do was scream.

Upstairs Renji was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard a blood curdling scream from downstairs. He flew down the stairs to Rukia. He hadn't heard her scream like that ever since she saw their old friends dead on the streets. Reji got down the stairs to see Rukia sitting on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks and a horrified look on her face staring into the room.

"Rukia, what's wro.." said Renji grabbing his girlfriend and looking into the room.

**++++WARNING VERY GRAPHIC+++++**

He saw a bloody lump of meat laying on the floor with blue hair and it's eyes were slashed out. Laying beside it was a tiny body without a head. He saw the other tiny body without a head hanging from the ceiling fan blade by it's umbilical cord. On the bed was the two babies heads and written in blood all over the walls was '**ALL HOLLWS MUST DIE!**'

All Renji could summon a hell butterfly and sent a massage to the Head Captain and Captain Unohana.

Somewhere in the Seireitei

Ichigo was sitting a field eating his lunch with Akane. They laughed and talked about the world of the living, future plans, hopes.

"So, today is your birthday" said Akane

"Yup, 20 years old today" said the young man

"So, are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"You being 20 years old and about to be a father?"

"Well yeah I'm nervous about it everyday. Sometimes I feel like this is a dream, and I'm waiting to wake up or something"

"I'm sorry to hear that. So what do you want for your birthday?"

"To start over"

"Huh?"

"For me and Grimmjow to start over"

"Why?"

"Grimmjow and I have been together for 4 months and he has never told me he's loved me"

"Do you regret being with him"

"No, not at all. I just wish he wasn't pregnant. So, we could get to know each other a little better"

"Why, do you say you don't regret being with him. But, yet you're here flirting with me." said Akane blushing and looking away.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a little jealous. When Captain Unohana told me, Grimmjow has been flirting with everything on two legs" said the male shinigami laying on his back looking at the clouds float by.

"Who are you more jealous of, the people or Grimmjow?" asked the short female laying on her back now.

"I just the people" said the young male rounding over on to his side facing Akane

"Why is that?" questioned Akane turning on her side as well.

"Because Grimmjow seems to let his guard down with everybody, but me. The only time I get to see the real Grimmjow is when we are having our moment"

"Your moment?" said Akane looking confused

Ichigo just looked at her.

"Oh! Oh... your moment. I get it" blushed the young woman. "So, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because, every time I try to express my feels to Grimmjow. He starts yelling about me looking for ways to end our relationship"

"Well that's unfair"

"Tell me about it"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be in a relationship with someone who won't allow you to express yourself. It's unhealthy"

"What can I do about it" sighed Ichigo closing his eyes trying to push back the headache forming.

"You know, Ichigo you never have to hide your feeling from me" whispered Akane leaning in close to Ichigo's lips.

A small smile formed on his lips, he slowly opened his eyes to see Akane leaning in and catching his lips in a small kiss. She broke first, blushing about to apologize for kissing him. When he leaned back in and kissed her lips again. This time a little rougher and needier. For the first time in a long time, he felt open. He found someone to listen to his wants, his dreams, and not push them to the side. Ichigo rolled Akane onto her back and started kissing her neck. When he felt a hard mental slap cross the back of the head.

"_**Have you forgotten about Grimmjow! KING!**_" yelled Shiro

He knew what he was doing was wrong and had to stop it. He pulled way from Akane and sat up.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." said the orange haired male jumping up and staring to fix his clothes.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you" said Akane looking away trying not to cry.

Just as she was about to say something, a hell butterfly flew over to her with an urgent message. Ichigo was off in his own little world trying to decide whether or not to tell Grimmjow of his miss deeds. When he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He jumped out of his thoughts to see a worried looking Akane.

"What's wrong"

"Captain Unohana just sent me a message for you, about reporting in right now!"

The two shinigami flash stepped off without another word between them.

_**At the 4th hospital**_

They arrived to the hospital with all of the captains, lieutenants, his father, and friends, there waiting on them. No one would look Ichigo in the face. He was staring to worry, but remembered that it was his birthday and it was probably joke for his birthday.

"Hey, why is everybody looking someone just died" laughed the young man

At that comment Rukia broke of formation and ran out of the room crying, Renji was hot on her heels trying to catcher her.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo looking to anyone for an answer, Captain Unohana and his father stepped out of line.

"Ichigo, please come with me" said the female Captain pleasantly bowing.

He knew this was this was bad, Captain Uhohana never called him by his first name. He followed her into her office with his father close behind. She let them in and closed the door behind them. She gave him a seat to sit in and walked around to her desk without so much as a word. His stomach was in knots, his mind was running a million miles a second trying to read her blank face. The only clue he had was that her eyes were red. She cleared her throat preparing to speak, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise.

"Ichigo, I don't know how to say this but, Grimmjow is no longer with us"

"Huh? What ever he broke, I'm willing to pay for it. You guys don't have to kick him out because of it" said the young shinigami looking very confused.

"No, Ichigo, Grimmjow is dead" said Isshin

'Dead' that was the only word that seemed to echoing in his head. Ichigo took a shaky breath and started to chuckle.

"This is some kind of a joke" said Ichigo worryingly laughing looking around to see if anyone was laughing too.

"Where are our babies?"

Both of them just looked away, trying to hold back tears. Ichigo was now standing making a few shaky steps towards the door. Isshin moves in front of the door and hugs his son. All Ichigo could do was move. Before he knew it, he threw his father to the floor and swung the door open, to see everyone standing right outside the door. Everyone looked worried due to the fact he looked crazier than Captain Kurotsuchi on of his bad days. His eyes were wide, his shin was pale, he had sweat pouring from his face, and his body was so tense if someone would have touched him, he might kill them.

"**This is the cruelest fucking joke, I've ever seen! Where the fuck, is Grimmjow and my ****fucking kids!**" screamed the orange haired male pushing his reishi all through the room.

"Kurosaki, you need to calm down" said Byakuya stepping forward

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" thundered the young shinigami turning and punching the whole wall out between the 4th captain's office and the hallway out, everyone grasped and backed away.

"Kurosaki, I must ask you to refrain from damaging the 4th any farther of I will have you arrested" said head Captain Yamamoto in a calm voice

"SHUT THE FUCK UP and tell me, where the FUCK Grimmjow is!" yelled Ichigo, flooding the whole building with his reishi causing all the patient alarms to go off in the hospital.

When no one answer hi question. He took off down the hallway, kicking in every door and wall looking for Grimmjow. Several Captains and lieutenants raced after him. He got down the end of the hall where there were double doors. Shinji and Sui-Feng appeared in front of him, Sui-Feng had her weapon drawn.

"Ichigo, you need to st..."

Before they could finish the sentence, Ichigo punches Sui-Feng square in the crest sending her flying through the double door into the wall behind them. He also elbowed the blond visored in the face in the face with all of his might, knocking him through the wall next to the doubled doors making them both unconsciousness. He moved pasted the doors into a small cold room with one wide table in it. Amazingly Sui-Feng body never hit the table. On the table was his family's bodies covered by a white sheet. He went to pull back the street, when his father and Kisuke appeared on either side of him.

"Please, Ichigo. This shouldn't be the last way you see them" pleaded Isshin placing his hand on his son's wrist.

Ichigo tighten his grip on the sheet and started to struggle against his father's grip.

"Please, listen to your father" said Kisuke looking serious and placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder. He had had it with people telling what to do. He went to swing on his father, when Kenpachi caught his fist right before it connected to his father's face. The blond ex Captain shinigami place the orange haired male in a standing up head lock. Byakuya kido wrapped his legs together and had him around the waist trying to control his wild moving body. Through all of the struggling the sheet was pulled off the bodies. He went dead still, staring at the mangled bodies.

"How...How did this happen" choked the young shinigami out between sobs.

"I can answer that" said the 12th Captain walking into the room, looking past the warning glares; while some of the Captains and lieutenants either tried to carefully move the two Captains bodies out of the Ichigo war path or join the others in trying to overpower the young shinigami.

"If you dare , Kurotsuchi. I'm going to kick your ass" warned Kenpachi nearly losing grip on Ichigo.

"And I will join him as well" scowled the noble shinigami

"Please! Tell me what happen" shouted the orange haired male now biting Kisuke's forearm.

"He did say please" grinned the mad scientist

"NO!" shouted everyone one but Ichigo

"Well, it would appear that a radical group broke into your home. Overpowered the hollow cut off both his arms, broke both his legs, cut open his womb removed both infants, sexual assaulted both of them, decapitated them both, and stabbed out both of the hollow's eyes so that was the last things he saw. Then them slit his throat. As it shows he died of blood loss" said the masked Captain with a smirk.

Ichigo's whole body just went limp and sank to the floor. Everyone was still holding on to him, when a black energy engulfed his whole body. The powerful reishi throw everyone back and the pressure pushed everyone to the floor. The young man emerged from the energy, with his face and left side of his body hollowfied; with a Hollow hole dead center in his chest. The hierro was quickly spreading over the other side of his body (A/N:Ichigo hasn't hollowfied since getting his powers back). The two visord Captain Rose and Kensei quickly summoned their masks and engaged the rampaging visord with the other shinigami. Kenpachi swings his sword not to hit Ichigo, but to hit Kurotsuchi; he manages to dodge.

"I warned ya!" yelled the 11th Captain swinging again.

The 12th Captain barely makes it out of the way in time, causing Kenpachi to blow out the side wall of the hospital.

"So did I" scowled the noble sending a mountain of flower petal blades into the 12th knocking him right the opposite wall. Where the 6th and the 11th Captains cornered the masked shinigami and kicked his zanpukuto away. Kenpachi grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Ass kicking time" said the grinning tall male, Byakuya just smirked and removed his fingerless gloves.

All the Captains managed to move their battle with the crazed visord outside of the hospital.

After 2 hours of pure distortion. The Captains were running out of ideas on how to overpower Ichigo without killing him. They were going to go with plan B which was kill the young visord. They had just knocked Isshin, Kisuke, Rose, and Kensei unconsciousness; when Yoruichi appeared and starts to fight off the other shinigami. When Ichigo's mask starts to crack.

Inside Ichigo's mind it was pouring down raining with high winds. Zangetsu was barely hanging onto the side of a building looking at the giant black sphere floating over head, when he saw it crack and white light poured out of it. 'Here is my chance' he thought pulling himself back onto the building, jumping into the air and sticking his hand into the crack.

"Shiro! Release the boy!" shouted Zangetsu.

The sphere just pulsed and started to close the crack. Zangetsu used his other hand to break off more pieces of the crack. He pulled with all of his might, until the giant sphere shattered into millions for pieces. A pure white light beamed out the broken sphere, shot into the sky breaking through the clouds. In his hand was a pure white zanpakuto that transformed into Shiro.

"They're gone" sobbed the hollow

"I'm here, now. We'll get through this together" said Zangetsu holding the albino close as they fell into the water.

Ichigo popped back into reality and his mask shatter a long with the rest of his hollow form. He fell unconsciousness towards the ground when the Head Captain Yamamoto caught him and placed him on the ground next to a lightly brunt Yoruichi.

Ichigo awoke 5 days later under arrest. He, his father, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were trailed at the 46 council. They were all given a life sentence. After 3 days into their life sentence, they were released due to the number of threats from Captains, lieutenants, and seated officers say they would resign if they were not released in 5 days. Also both squad Captains of 2 and 11 were planning a full scaled raid on the prison, after they resigned.

As soon as Ichigo stepped out of the prison he was greeted by his friends and family. He still found himself looking for his pregnant lover, and his heart sank each time when he couldn't find him in the crowd. His father placed his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Remember son, one day at a time" said isshin giving his son a side hug.

"Yea, let's go home" sighed Ichigo

**AT THE SENKAIMON**

The small group of Captain class shinigami were about to walk through the senkaimon leading to the world of the living. The Head Captain cleared his throat and spoke.

"I hope you all don't think your getting off that easy"

"Huh?" they all turned and looked st the old Captain

"Kurosaki Isshin, you are sentenced to 2000 hours of Community Service to the Seireitei. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are sentenced to 2000 hours of Community Service to the Seireitei and you are also finish your training with the Gotei 13. Urahana Kisuke, you are sentenced to 3500 hours of Community Service to the Seireitei; which you will serve at the 12th Division. Shihoin Yoruichi, you are sentenced to 4000 hours of Community Service to the Seireitei. Due to some past harassment changes filed against you,100 years old. That Captain Kuchiki brought to my attention. You are all dismissed."

Yoruichi gives Byakuya her worst death glare. She was about to take off and kick the noble, but Kisuke stops her and started dragging through the senkaimon as she shouts crude curses at the Kuchiki noble.

"Also Kurosaki Ichigo you are also given a 2 week grieving period" said the old Captain flash stepping away. They all just sighed and walked through the portal to the world of the living.

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

"Are they gone?"

"They are, Aizen-sama"

"Good" smiled Aizen at the person standing in the entrance way of the dark alley.

"Sir, what will you have me do with the boy when he returns?"

"I want you to break him, until he comes crawling to me with the Hogyoku"

"I understand" said the person flash stepping away.

_**I wanted to tell everybody that I will be continuing story on (Under the same title name) and also on (Under the same title and username). Please REVIEW! It's my fuel to keep writing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say this is the fastest I've ever written and update a chapter. I love the reviews! Keep them coming. If you have any ideas for the story send me a PM, I meant just use them. Well, on to the story.  
><strong>

'BEEP! BEEP!' Ichigo reached over and tapped the alarms snooze button. He hadn't slept for the past two weeks, every time he closed his eyes. He saw Grimmjow and his little one's laying on that table. All he could think about was what he could have done differently so they could still be here with him now. He was brought back from his thoughts by light knocking at his bedroom door.

"Nii-san, breakfast is ready" called Yuzu

He didn't answer back, so all she did was walk away from the door. Ever since their father told them what had happen. Yuzu still hasn't stop crying and Karin hasn't talked about her feeling, yet on the situation. Shiro hasn't spoken since leaving the Seireitei, it seemed like the only person pushing the Kurosaki family forward was Isshin. Ichigo had to say he admired his father, helping him coop with the fact that Grimmjow and his kids weren't there. The biggest thing he seemed to be cooping with was the guilt. Before leaving the Seireitei, he was told his family was killed between the hours of noon and 2pm, and where was he with Akane. He was making out with that woman instead of going home like he normal did on his lunch break but, no he let a big pair of pretty eyes talk him out of it.

"Son, come on and get out of bed"

Ichigo jumped out of his thought by his father's voice.

"I don't feel like it today" sighed the young man covering his eyes with his arm.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to get up or not. You haven't come out of this room in 4 days" said the older male.

Ichigo didn't reply, he just pulled the covers up over his head.

"Ichigo, I said I'd help you get through this;and I'm trying but you have to meet me half way" said Isshin walking over to the bed.

"I don't see, how getting out of bed helps anything" said Ichigo from under the covers.

"It helps by showing you, life still goes on. Even if they are simple tasks" said the older male

"If I remember correctly, when mom die you didn't come home for close to a week and all you did was drink and smoke. The only reason you came home was because the police brought you here instead of jail" scowled the orange haired male, now peaking his head out of the covers.

"I'm trying to get you as far away from that breaking point. So, get out of bed" frowned Isshin, he had prayed every night since that night; his children wouldn't remembered that incident.

"I guess we're going to do this the hard way. Get out of bed"

"NO!" shouted Ichigo

Isshin ripped the covers away from his son's body, and grabbed his legs and pulled him out of bed. The young man tried to fight him off. From downstairs Karin was looking at the ceiling.

"I guess they are fighting" said the raven haired girl looking over at her sister who was washing the dishes with tears running down he cheeks.

"Yuzu... don't cry" said Karin getting up from the table and hugging her sister from behind.

"I know we weren't close to Grimmjow nii-san; but, nii-san was so love with him. I haven't seen him this happy since before mom died" cried Yuzu "It's so sad. I want nii-san to be happy"

"I know Yuzu. I know" said Karin burying her face in her sister back and praying that someone or something brought back her brother's happiness.

The rumbling finally stooped and their father came down the stairs with his shirt torn. He looked over to the girls and smiled giving them the thumbs up. They both smiled and thought 'He finally made the first step'

In the shower Ichigo was rubbing his sore back. He leaned his head against to cool tile wall and closed his eyes. 'I don't care what I have to do, but I'm going to get Grimmjow back'

After eating breakfast with his family. Ichigo decided to walk around his neighborhood. He walked the streets until sunset. He finally stopped by the river where he lose his mother and stared out into the water.

"You know they said 'If your dog dies, buy a puppy"

Ichigo turns around to see Akane standing behind him. He just looked at her not being able to believe she just said that.

"How can you say that!" scowled the orange haired male watching the young woman walk over and sit beside him.

"So, are you going to let me be your new puppy" whispered Akane leaning in to kiss him, with her eyes glowing red like a hollow's.

He quickly sits up in his bed and felt something beside him. He pulls back the covers to reveal a tuft of blue hair. His heart leaped for joy. He finally got his wish, he pulled back the covers to all the way, to reveal Grimmjow's bloody corpse. Ichigo jumped off the bed and slipped on the blood on the floor. He looked in horror as the mangled body started to move on it's own towards him. The corpse screamed " Why did you let us die" The orange haired male tried to move backwards but couldn't. Ichigo looked down to see his two children's umbilical cord wrapped around his ankles pulling him back.

Until the whole room went silence. He could see Grimmjow's corpse out of the corner of his eye. It leaned in and whispered in a wet, raspy in his ear.

"You broke your promise"

The the whole room went black and he fell through the floor, on his way down all he could hear was baby's crys.

"ICHIGO!"

He heard someone call his name and then he felt a sharp pain to the face. He just kept repeating it over and over "I'm sorry I let you die"

"Damn it Ichigo! Wake up!" yelled Isshin slapping his son cross the face again. Ichigo blinked a few times look dazed and confused. He looked down at his body, his father wasn't lying he was naked, cold, and wet.

"Wha...what happened?" asked the young male

"You fell asleep in the shower!" said Isshin lifting his son to his feet. "Are you going to be okay? Maybe you shouldn't go to work, today"

"Wait, what? What day is it?" asked Ichigo

"It's July 31, we start our community service today" frowned the older shinigami

"Damn it, I forgot" sighed the young visord

"Maybe you should stay home. You're not looking to good" sighed Isshin placing his hand on his son's forehand.

He was pretty warm, he had a little fever. It probably didn't help that the poor boy hasn't slept since coming back home.

"Don't worry, so much" sighed Ichigo putting on a brave smile for his dad.

"If you want to talk about it, just come to me" said Isshin walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind. 'Happy Birthday, Grimmjow' thought Ichigo letting two tears roll down his face.

**IN THE SEIREITEI**

"Good, to see you back Kurosaki-san" smiled Captain Unohana

He just smiles and looked around at the damage he had done to the 4th hospital.

"Kurosaki-san may we have a word with you" asked the 4th Captain

"We?" questioned Ichigo looking confused

The Captain asked him to follow her to he office. He followed, but stopped at her doorway and watched her walk in, he stood there for a moment. His mind was replaying the events that happened in this office. He took a few deep breaths and walked through the door.

"Would you like to have a seat, Kurosaki-san?" offered Unohana

He just shook his head 'no', and just stood there waiting for her to speak. When Captain Kurotsuchi walked through the door and closed it. He slowly walked over to Unohana, he was slightly limping when he walked. Ichigo looked like he wanted to ask what happened to him but, the 4th Captain gave him a look the screamed 'Please, for the love of god don't ask'. He just shut his mouth and watched the masked man finally make it over the female's desk.

"I asked you in here today, to ask if Captain Kurotsuchi and myself could take sample from your family's bodies?" asked the female shinigami Captain

"Sure, I guess. What is it for?" said the young man

"I told you. He wouldn't mind" said the 12th Captain looking annoyed at the 4th Captain.

"Even if he didn't mind, you still have to ask 'BEFORE' taking samples" said Captain Unohana looking equally annoyed. They started to argued about ethics.

"Again, I ask why do you need samples?" asked Ichigo sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry about that. The reason why we need samples is because the Seireitei was no real record of shinigami and hollow offspring" blushed Captain Unohana recomposing herself.

"Is that all you want them for?" asked the young visord starting to get a little angry.

"Well that's all I want them for" said the masked shinigami walking out of the office , calling Nemu.

"So, is that all?" scowled Ichigo

"Yes, you can go back to your duties" she said

He left the office, and went back to his work. 'I hope they find those bastards soon' he thought.

It was lunch time and Ichigo found himself walking back to his old house. He had to stop himself from walking in, he just stopped at the door and just stood there.

"Um...Kurosaki-san?" called a sweet voice.

He slowly turned to see Akane looking worried.

"Oh! Hey Akane" he said with a soft smile.

"Um... you may not want to go to there" she said looking away.

"I wasn't going to, I was just standing here" he said looking back at the door.

"Um...Kurosaki-san would you like to eat lunch with me?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo just took a shaky breathe and closed his eyes. He was trying not to blame her, it wasn't her fault.

"This okay, never remind. Sorry I asked" said Akane quickly turning and walking away.

"It's okay. We can eat together" said Ichigo walking past her.

They sat at the same field the day Grimmjow died, he slowly ate his sandwich looking at the clouds.

"I'm sorry" she said looking down at her lunch in her lap.

"About what?" scowled Ichigo trying not to think about them.

"I was told about your family"

"Oh..." he was trying so hard not to talk about them.

"Don't have to put on a brave face for me, Ichigo" sighed Akane

"I'm not using on a brave face for anyone" snapped the orange haired male, the young woman jumped and he noticed it. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my plate, right now"

"It's okay" sighed Akane staring at the ground.

"Just can't wait until the Gotei 13 catches those bastards who did this" said Ichigo laying down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Isn't the 46 council holding an investigation?" asked the visord now looking at the young woman.

"Ichigo, I don't know how to tell you this but, the council isn't doing an investigation."

"WHAT?!" shouted jumping to his feet releasing a large amount of reishi.

Akane was struggling to breath under the pressure.

"What do you mean they aren't doing an investigation!?" he shouted again.

"Because Grimmjow and your children are hollows, and the council 46 didn't grant them citizenship in the Soul Society. So, their deaths was just reported, not investigated" panted Akane trying not to faint from the pressure.

Ichigo felt sick to his stomach. This whole time he thought the council was looking for those bastards. He was pissed, he thought of all the things his has done for this place. He took off into a flash step towards the council 46. Akane slowly pulled herself to her feet 'Holy crap, why did I say that' she took off behind him, mentally cursing herself. Ichigo was at the council within moments. He kicked open the door, startling everyone in the room.

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning off this!" gasped the Head councilmen.

" I want to know why there is no investigation being done on my families murder!" shouted the young man marching into the middle of the room. Everyone in the room looked at each other in silences.

"Kurosaki, we demand to know who gave you this information" frowned the councilmen

"Their name isn't important! Just answer my damn question!" scowled the visord rising his reishi causing some of the concil members to fidget uncomfortably.

"Try to intimidate us, to open an investigation for that hollow, won't work." said another member of the council.

"That hollow was pregnant with my children!"

"Be that as it may. We will not be investigating their murders"

"To think after everything, I've done for you people!" shouted Ichigo

"After everything you've done!?" stated one of the female council members. She stood up next to the head councilmen. She looked in her mid 70's with silver hair pulled into a tight bun. Her face was wrinkled and she look as if she never smiled a day in her life. " I saw the destruction you caused first hand 2 weeks ago. You are mockery to the Gotei 13 its self, and so do the other visords. Ever since you've come here, you have tested our laws and regulations to their max; to think the Head Captain Yamamoto actually condones this... this madness, is appalling. We should have him replaced, hell we should have the whole damn Gotei force replaced. If we ever do decide to investigate, we should reward those people for what they've done. It seems they are the only ones truly up holding the soul society's laws."

Ichigo snapped , never in his life has he ever thought of hitting a woman until that moment. Every bit of rage swelled up inside him. He rushed over to where she was standing. Before he made it to her, he was side tackled by Akane. She wasn't able to knock him over but, her being there caused him to stop. He looked down at her, his eyes still fullied with rage to meet her red, puffy eyes fulled with tears. She had her arms around his waist and the rest of her body was dragging on the ground.

"Please , don't Ichigo!" she softly sobbed into his clothes.

The angry slowly started drain from his body. He relaxed his body and pulled the woman to her feet. She was still crying and holding on to his clothes. She slowly started to walk him out of the council hall.

"Young lady please watch yourself around this one. If you lay with dogs you'll get fleas" smirked the the councilwoman at Ichigo.

"This isn't over old woman" called the visord back.

He so badly wanted to break that woman's nose for what she said. Akane quickly pulled him out of the building and straight to her small studio apartment.

"I send a report to Captain Unohana, that you fell ill at work and told her you would be stay here. If that's okay with you" said the raven haired female pouring Ichigo a cup of tea.

"Won't she know it's not true, once thecouncil sends everyone a report on today's events" asked the young man.

"No, the council doesn't send a report to anyone unless it's about a new law. Plus, they are all to prideful to let anyone know. That the most highly decorate officers of the Seiteirei, were almost beat to a pulp by someone who's only been a shinigami for 3 years. So, your safe" chuckled the young woman.

He just smile 'To think I was just stopped by a crying girl. I should be ashamed' he thought, but if it wasn't for her he'd be thrown in jail by now.

"Um...Ichigo would you like something to eat?" asked Akane sweetly.

"Naw, but I could go for a shower" he asked

She showed him to the bathroom, it was right next to her kitchenette 'Her bathroom is small' he thought ' I guess it's the right size for her'. He stopped over analyzing her bathroom and got into shower. He used her special soaps to relax himself. He felt all of his problems wash right down the drain. He finished his showering and wrapped one of her extra fluffy towels around his waist. When he stepped out of the bathroom. Akane was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Um... Sorry, I don't have any clothes for you to wear" blushed the female shinigami using her hand to block the view of his body.

"It's okay, I will just sleep in my boxers." smiled the visord.

"Well, i'm going to take a shower. I left you some chocolate cake on the coffee table" smiled the raven hair woman quickly walking past him and closing the bathroom door

He walked over to her bed and sat down on her bed and stared at the delicious looking cake cross from him. 'Man, that cake looks good! But, I did just say I wasn't hungry' he thought but, his stomach protest at the idea of not eating. Agreeing with his stomach he cut and medium size piece of cake and ate it quickly. After, eating the cake his body started to feel warm all over and his mind start to blur.

"Ichigo?" called the female shinigami from the bathroom. She walked over to the bed. She was still wet from the shower. She crawled into the bed and straddled his hips.

"Wha... what?" said the visord trying to move.

"Ichigo, I love you. Do you love me?" sweetly asked Akane .

"What... no... I … I love Grimm...Grimm..." he was starting to doze off.

"Do you think you could love me, too? I don't have to be number one in your heart as long as I'm there" she whispered in his ear. Then she kissed both of his eyes, then she kissed his lips. He lightly moaned against her lips.

"Mmm... Grimm" moaned the visord.

"I'll be Grimmjow tonight" smirked the young woman.

She kissed down his neck, she stopped at his chest and listened to his heartbeat and breathing slightly pick up. She continued on kissing down his chest and stomach. She licked down his abs. Ichigo started to pant and move uncomfortably.

"Don't rush me, Ichi" snickered the young woman.

She sucked on his inner thighs; licking and sucking on the tip of his erection. Ichigo was moaning and groaning, which was sweet music her ears. She released his manhood from her mouth and straddled his hips again, she lined him up with her entrance and started to sink down on it. When her hospital pager went off.

"Damn, just went things were getting good" sighed the young male moving off of the orange haired male. She dressed in a clean clothes and left for work.

_**Somewhere in the Seireitei**_

"So is everything going to plan?" asked Aizen stepping out of the shadows of the alleyway.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I can start phase 3 of your plan?" asked the voice from around the corner.

"I give you my permission to start phase 3. Oh! And please be just as gruesome as last time" smirked the former Captain.

"I understand" said the voice walking away.

_**Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I just decided at the last minute to chop up chapter 7 up into like 3 parts. It was way too long. I want to tell everyone who left me massages and reviews, 'Thank you!'. I will hopefully **__**have the next chapter out in the next few days.**_

**Akane: Why does everyone hate me! *pouts***

**Cori: That's because your the ho-bag trying to steal Ichigo from Grimmjow**

**Akane: I'm not a ho-bag! I love Ichi with all my heart! We belong together *starts kissing a pic of Ichigo***

**Cori: … *just walks away, shaking head***


	8. Chapter 8

_Another** Chapter YEA! **_

_**Next Morning**_

'Man, that was a great night sleep' thought Ichigo slowly waking up. When the front door of Akane's apartment was kicked in. Ichigo jumped up in the bed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! You are under arrest!" said an officer pointing his sword at him.

"What!?" shouted the young visord

"Come quietly Kurosaki!" ordered the officer.

"I'm not going anywhere. Until you tell me why I'm being arrest!" yelled the young man.

"Ichigo, please don't make it hard on yourself and come with us" said Rukia walking from around the officer.

"Rukia..." sighed the young visord.

"Please. Ichigo" sighed the short female shinigami walking up to him and placing her hand on his bare shoulder and gave him a small smile.

At the Council

Ichigo was tied down to a chair with reishi binding straps all over his body his head visible.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been brought here under the changes of First degree murder of Suzu Chie and second degree Murder of Akiyama Akane" said the Head councilmen.

He eyes went wide 'what... how can this be happening... First I lose Grimmjow and ours kids, now Akane' he thought starting to tear up. When someone spoke

"Do you have any evidence to prove kurosaki-san committed these murders"

A young man looking like a younger Byakuya. Except with shorter hair and wearing glasses; and stood around 5' 9".

"Kuchiki Daichi, what are you doing here? This boy is not a noble!" shouted the Head councilmen.

"I was asked by a friend of Kurosaki-san's to take a look into his case. So, again I ask does the council had any evidence proving that Kurosaki-san committed these murders" spoke the young noble.

"We have the murder weapon, It is currently being analyzed for fingerprints"

"As for the bodies?" asked Daichi

"The bodies are being analyzed as well"

"And the clothing of the deceased?" Daichi asked again.

The council looked from one person to another.

"Genltemen may I remember you that a life hangs in the balance, here. You should not leave no rock unturned." sweetly smiled the young noble.

"We the council have not taken into consideration the clothing of the decease, and we will now" spoke the head councilmen about to call the court into rescue.

"Hold on" said the raven haired male looking very serious. "Are you saying the council, made up of the most elite shinigami did not consider something as simple as clothing" smirked Daichi

"Are you challenging the competency of this council!"shouted the the Head Councilmen

"I'm just stating..." he never finished his sentence when his cousin and Head of Kuchiki clan Byakuya placed a hand of his shoulder and gave him a look the screamed 'DON'T'.

"All I'm asking that the council hold off convicting this man until all the evidence comes back from being analyzed and take Kurosaki-san be released until then."

The council members have decided to accepted whispered among themselves and then answer.

"We the council has decided to accept your first request, Kurosaki Ichigo will not be convicted until the evidence comes back. As for your second request we decline. Kurosaki Ichigo will stay maggot's nest, until the evidence comes back" with that the Head councilmen dismissed everyone and guards walked Ichigo out of the council building.

"Don't worry, Ichigo I know you didn't do it" said Rukia running up beside him. He just smiled and nodded.

"Stay back, lieutenant, no one is allowed to come near the prisoner" ordered the guard pushing the young visord forward.

She was able to say something but, Byakuya put his hand on her shoulder and gave her the same look as Daichi. She quickly shut her mouth and sighed .

"Let us return back to the manor, and plan our next form of action." spoke Byakuya

Kuchiki Manor

There was a light knock on the door.

"Daichi-sama would you like some tea?" asked sweetly Rukia

"Hmm, oh! Thank you Rukia " smiled Daichi adjusting his glasses and taking a cup.

"So Rukia, how are things between you and Renji?"

"Um, things are still well" said the short shinigami quickly drinking her tea.

"Really, you know the agreement still stands"

"Um... Ha ha! Well, I think I hear my Captain calling me" said Rukia quickly grabbing her thing and running to the door.

"Remember you only have 3 more months" waved Daichi smiling

As she ran out of the room she bumped into her brother.

"Rukia, I coming to see you, walk with me" said Byakuya

The Kuchiki lead walked her though the garden to a dirt path. They walked for a moment before he speaking.

"You know you only have 3 months until the agreement expires."

"I... I know" whispered Rukia

"Abarai-san has yet to make his move"

"I know, I extended the dead line for you, The Fuma clan are getting tired of waiting."

"I understand, nii-sama"

Byakuya just stared at his sister's download cast glaze and shook his head.

"Rukia, it has come to my attention that you do not wish to be married to the Fuma leader"

Rukia stopped walking and stared wide eyed at her brother as he walked pass her,he continued to speak.

"As much as you would love to wait for Abarai-san 'to grow a back bone', the Kuchiki Elders will no wait. In 2 weeks time if Ababrai-san fails to come forward and ask the elders and myself for your hand in marriage. I will choose your suitor and it will be Daichi. He seems to have taken an interest in you. Remember not a word of this to Renji."

She knew her brother was serious her normally never called her boyfriend by his first name. She watched her brother continue down the path 'God, this is to much on my plate' she sighed to herself.

Renji's Apartment

Renji was laying on his coach with his eyes closed fighting off the headache. 'Why the hell is all this happen' he thought.

He was pulled from his thought by feeling Rukia's reishi on the other side of the door. He got and opened the door before she could knock.

"I hate it, when you do that" smiled the raven haired girl.

Instantly he knew something was wrong. She was pushing a smile.

"What's wrong?"scowled the red haired male.

"What?! Nothing things wrong" said Rukia smiling walking past her boyfriend into his apartment and sat on the coach, patted the sit beside her for him to sit. He walked over to her and sat.

She moved over into his lap and gave him a quick kiss on his lips and just started into his brown eyes 'This maybe the last time I cook into his eyes' she thought to herself.

"Rukia, what's" he didn't finish his sentence, she kissed his lips with full passionately. He moaned into the kiss and slowly pushed the young woman into her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly kissed down her neck. She moaned and turned her neck so, he could have better to it. He moved down her neck and sucked on her collar bone, leaving hickeys. He slide his hand down her top and gently messaged her left breast, he moved to her breast and sucked on her nipple, pulling moans from Rukia's lips. Her hands shot into his long red hair. He moved to her other breast, continued licking and sucking her right nipple. Rukia started to grid her body against his. He moved back to her lips, and gave her a long passionate kiss. He broke away and sat up. She slowly sat up and noticed her clothes were neatly back in place.

"Sorry, we can't finish this fun session, but Captain wants me to take over to collecting the evidence for Ichigo's case. So, I'm going to be busy for the next 2 weeks" said Renji standing up fixing his clothes.

Rukia stood up and just sighed and walked to the door.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" scowled the red haired mate.

"Just tired of you starting our 'fun sessions' and not finishing them" sighed the raven haired shinigami opening the door to her boyfriend's apartment.

"You know why we can't" frowned the red haired shinigami

"I know why we can't, because you're to busy with keeping your head up my brother's ass." frowned Rukia

Renji was in shock, it too him moment to take down what she said.

"I'm not trying to brown nose with your brother, I'm just trying to get on his good side" Renji said calmly before Rukia cut him and shouting.

"I swear the only person you seem to care about is Byakuya. When it should be me who comes first."

The tall shinigami eye brow just twitched well listening to his girlfriend.

"Damn it! Are you done, yet!?" snapped Renji.

Rukia felt her pressure just fly though the roof.

"You are such an asshole. You don't even know half of what I do for you." said the raven haired female calmly with tears running down her face.

"I'm tired of waiting for you" she continued out the door way, and looked back at her lover; and said "I want my old Renji, back I want wasn't afraid of anybody, not even Byakuya". She continued walking away from his apartment.

Renji just stood there and watched her leave.

"Wow, that was a pretty big fight, you two had" said Renji's neighbor smoking from his window.

"Shut up, Ryo!" shouted Renji

"Aww! Renji your so mean" said Ryo putting out his cigarette and closing his window.

Renji just sighed to himself and flash stepped to the work sight.

**8 days later**

"Wow, Renji you're looking quite handsome today" said Ryo smiling "What the occasion?"

"My Captain invited my to his house for dinner" smiled Renji, he was dressed in his formal yukata it was dark blue with red maple leaves on it. 'Today's the day' thought Renji waving good bye to his neighbor and walking to his favorite saki shop to pick out and bottle for the dinner. He had butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to the Kuchiki gates. Th guard let him through the gate, to where he met the attendant walked him through the manor to the dining area. The attendant open ed the door for him. He saw Byakuya sit at the head of the table and a young male with short black hair with glasses looking like a younger Byakuya, Renji tried to hold back the funny look when the leader of the Kuchiki clan spoke.

"Sorry, for not informing you of my other guest. This Kuchiki Daichi my cousin and the Kuchiki clans legal adviser."

Renji gave the young man a slight bow and Daichi nodded his head and smiled.

"Now, come take a sit. We are waiting for Rukia"

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki" said Renji as he sat near the end of the table.

After 10 minutes of agonizing silence, Renji was about to snap, when the doors behind him opened up to reveal Rukia standing there wearing a red long kimono, with small pink flowers near the bottom of it; and had a pink obi, she also had a little pink blossoms in her hair. She smiled sweetly at the men and sat between Renji and her brother.

"Sorry, I took so long. This Kimono gave me some trouble"smiled Rukia

"You look beautiful" blushed the red haired male.

"Thank you, Renji" blushed the young woman "Um, so how is the evidence collecting going with squad 12"

"It's well, I guess, we found a few things with some weird DNA on it. But, Captain Kurotsuchi is keeping it a secret." shrugged the red headed male

"Hmm, that sounds like Kurotsuchi. I'll had a talk with him in the mornin" said the sixth Captain

"How about you, Daichi-sama are things coming on your side?" asked Rukia her cousin

"Well, it seemed I'm hit the same bumps as Abarai-san. Captain Kurotsuchi is making it hard to proving Ichigo's innocents, when I have very little evidence" stated Daichi.

They all went silence once again, up until their food arrived. The men ate in silence, and Rukia just stared at her plate deep in thought.

"Rukia, do not worry. I won't allow Kurosaki to convicted of crime he didn't commit" said Byakuya giving his sister a small smile.

She just sighed in relief. They all began to eat again, having light convention about the case and weather. When Renji cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have something to say" he said turning to Rukia. "Rukia, I..."

"Sorry to interrupt your announcement, before with my own. The real reason why I have invited you all here is to congratulate Daichi and Rukia" said Byakuya

"What" murmured Renji looking at Rukia, all she did was look away.

"Rukia just agree to marry Daichi. They will be wed 3 weeks from now" said Byakuya rising a toast to the couple.

"No" murmured the red haired male

"What was that Abarai-san?" asked the raven haired Captain

"No, I won't allow this to happen" said the red haired male quickly holding his lover close.

"I'm sorry Abarai-san this will happen; Rukia agree on this, by her own free will" smiled Daichi adjusting his glasses.

Renji was so angry, he was shake. He wanted nothing more than to punch the young noble in the nose.

"Rukia, why would you agree to something like this" frowned Renji

"Renji, you never seemed interest in getting married. The only reason why we were allow to date. But, you never asked me to marry you. So, I begged nii-sama to give you any other year or I would agree to marry who he deemed fit. After our fight, I assumed you weren't interested in take our relationship to the next level. So I agree to marry Daichi-sama" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You... You idiot, why would assume something so dumb" he whispered pulling her into a tight hugs "This whole time I've been trying to get on Byakuya's good side, so when I asked him for your hand, he would say yes"

She hugged him tighter sobbing softly.

"Be that as it may, Rukia still agree to be my wife. So, if you would so kind as to release my wife" smile Daichi sweetly.

Renji felt his blood pressure go though the roof. "I don't give a damn, about any arrangement you two had with Rukia! She's mine! And your not going to have her! I don't care if I have to rip these whole clan apart!" shouted the red head jumping to his feet and pushing the small woman behind him.

"Well..." said Byakuya continuing to sip his tea " As much as I do not a prove of your method of asking for my sister's hand. I do not wish for any harm to come to my clan members or manor. So, you two will be wed at once. Come Daichi" they both stood up and left the room.

~In the hallway~

"Well that went as planned" sighed the younger Kuchiki

"Thank you, for playing the devil's advocate. You make a perfect villain" smiled Byakuya

"I hate being called the villain. I'm more of a cupid" sweetly smiled the younger male "You know the council won't approve of Rukia marrying Renji"

"Who cares, when is the council ever happy"

"Very true" chuckled Daichi

~In the dining room~

Both Renji and Rukia just stood there wondering what just happened.

"What just happened?" asked the red head

"I believe nii-sama has given us his blessing" smiled the short female

"So... does this mean we can start having sex" chuckled Renji scratching his nose and blushing.

"Of course" said Rukia hugging her lover. Renji kissed her lips and moved her kimono to the side, exposing her neck and shoulder. The red head kissed down her neck to her shoulder. When he reached her cleavage, she backed away.

"We can have sex on our wedding night" she smirked kissing Renji on the nose and setting her kimono back in place; and walking out of the dinning room,

"You're kidding right?" he called out, not getting a response

'Beep... Beep...Beep'

"My, my, he finally starting to wake up" smirked Szayel watching a moniter

_**Cori: holy it's been a long time!**_

_**Grimm: Damn straight, what the hell have you been doing? Am I die or alive,wtf!**_

_**Ichi: Hey,she's been through a lot... but, everyone would like to know what happened to Grimmjow.**_

_**Cori: well next chapter the truth will be revealed**_


	9. Waking up

_**So sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, I had a death in the family. Plus, I don't have internet. Well,on to the story!**_

_Grimmjow slowly started to open his eyes. He tried to calm himself and slowly situp but couldn't he weakly lifted up his arm and placed hand on his chest. He felt stitches on his chest starting at his collarbone, he followed them down to his flat stomach with his hollow hole back in its place. He froze, every emotion flooded his body at once. He forced himself to sit up, his body was shaking from the strain. He place his hands on his stomach and stared down at his non existing baby belly softly sobbing trying to remember what happened to him._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You want me to kill them don't you!" shouted Aizen raising his sword to strike down the blue haired espada._

"_NOOOO!" screamed Grimmjow racing toward the door, which was hard to do with a large baby belly in the way._

_He felt pain go down his back, he fell forward; He turned so that his side would hit the floor and not his stomach. He looked up at his former master in fear, he tried to crawl away but didn't have the strength. The former Gotei 13 captain just smirked down at the cowarding creature and raised his sword again._

"_Please, don't " begged the pregnant feline._

"_Now, now, Grimmjow I told you if you ran away from me again. I would hunt you down and kill you. Now what kind of man, would I be if I didn't honor my word" sweetly smiled Aizen swinging down on his former Espanda. Grimmjow quickly turned so that his back would take the blow again. _

"_You just won't die will you" stated the King of Hueco Mondo watching the other male slowly start trying to crawl to the door again. Aizen grabbed the feline by the hair and putted him off the floor. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared at his captor with fear and hatred. The former Captain swing his sword and sliced hollowly at the espadas" neck. He placed one hand on his throat and the other hand stayed on his belly. Aizen cut off Grimmjow's arm that was covering his baby belly. He hissed in pain trying not to scream so he didn't want to lose to much blood. All he could think about was hanging on until Ichigo got there. He knew it was Ichigo's lunch break so he would be home soon. He was ripped from his thought by a pain cross his stomach. He screamed and Aizen released him, down to the floor Aizen bend down and cut the babies free from the womb and placenta. The former captain held the tiny babies by their legs, the babies let out a squeaky cry. Grimmjow tried to reach out for them, but he was losing too much blood. Aizen raised his sword again to kill the infants. When a garganta opened up in the room, then three Arrancar stepped out of it. The Arrancars were Starrk, Tia, some female Arrancar he only met once. She was ghostly white with long black hair and black eyes. Tia spoke and Starrk had his on his sword, Grimmjow couldn't hear what they were saying the next thing he knew the whole room went black._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Grimmjow, you should lay back down. You've body is too weak to be moving around" smiled the pink haired Espada. Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin._

"_Szayel where are my cubs" he growled _

"_My, my so grumpy"smiled the 8th Espada walking over to the wounded 6th. _

"_Damnit Szayel I'm warning you" threaten the blue haired, Szayel grabbed the newly stitched arm of the 6th Espada that was cut off._

"_I think you are a little to weak to be warning anyone"smiled the sciencist insanely, pushing the feline to his back and twisting his arm until the stitches started to pop and his arm were spitting open._

"_If you wish to stay living, you will release Grimmjow"said the voice from the doorway._

_Both Espadas looked toward the door, Starrk walked through the doorway. Grimmjow had never been so happy in his life to be saved. Szayel quickly removed himself from the other male. He adjusted his glasses and left the room and closed the door behind himself without a word._

"_Where are my cubs?" damned Grimmjow checking his slightly demaged arm._

_Starrk didn't say anything, just walked over a pulled out some gauze and started to wrapped the injured male's arm._

"_Please answer me" frowned the hurt male looking into Starrk's eyes trying to read him._

"_Your cubs are alive, just very small and weak. Tia is watching over them" said the tall brunette._

"_Give them to me, I need to see them" scowled Grimmjow._

"_I can't remove them from the their incubators that Szayel made until the end of the week. Just force on regaining your strength, you'll need it" said Starrk calmly walking toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour with food, rest until then" with that he closed the door._

_Grimmjow sat in the room completely alone, worrying about his offspring and replaying his attack over and over in his mind. When the door opened and Aizen entered the room, the feline felt his whole body freeze in fear. Ever since Aizen lost the Hogyoku, his mind had been slowly spilling, everyday it seemed like he got crazier and crazier by the day. Starrk bested him in a fight for Hueco Mundo but, Starrk kept him alive for some reason. Aizen walked up to Grimmjow without saying a word. He layed gentle hand on the feline's head and slowly massaged his scalp. _

"_Grimmjow, I saw your childen" calmly said Aizen stroking the soft blu hair. "I have to say, I'm jealous." _

"_Those should be my childen, why did you leave me Grimmjow?" And have that bastard's babies" said the former Captain leaning close and catching feline's lips, he pulled away from the the ex Captain._

"_Remember Aizen you didn't want me anymore" hissed the 6th Espada._

"_Well now I want you back" smirked the brunette trying to kiss the other male again. The blue haired male pulled away again._

"_No, I'm with someone slse now. So stop" _

_Aizen eye started to twitch, he tried to kiss the other again. But, Grimmjow pushed him again. But, Grimmjow pushed him again. He pulled the other male's blue hair._

"_If I want to kiss you, I will" hissed the former Captain._

"_Aizen, I told you not to come in here" growled Starrk from the door. _

" _I guess,I must of miss heard you" laughed the former 5 th Captain._

_Aizen stood up and walked out of the room. "You seem popular today" said Starrk._

"_I guess, where is my food? I'm starving" complained Grimmjow looking down at his lap in shame for having to be rescued again by Starrk. _

"_It's in my room, where you will be staying. It will be a little safer in there" yawned Starrk handing some clothes to the feline, Grimmjow just sighed took the clothes and getting out of bed, he stumbled a bit; the brunette caught him and held him stead while the feline dressed himself. They slowly made it to the first's room, they didn't talk the whole time. Starrk sat him down at the table and gave him food. Grimmjow ate his food quietly, the first layed down on his bed; he wait until the 6 th was nearly finished eating when he spoke. _

"_Tia, hold me your cubs are farther along then I thought. They will be here in the morning." _

_Starrk didn't have to see Grimmjow's face to know that he was smiling._

_~~~~**Later that night**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Grimmjow couldn't sleep that hold night. He just tossed and turned, he just couldn't wait to see their faces. He cursed the night for being so long._

"_Grimmjow, you need to sleep or you will to tried care for your offspring." said Starrk sitting up from the floor looking tired at the other male._

"_I just want them here, now." huffed Grimmjow._

"_You only have 5 more hours until morning" The feline just sighed and layed staring at the ceiling._

_~~~~**5 hours later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Grimmjow had finally fell asleep. There was a knock on the door, Grimmjow struggled to sit up. Starrk was at the door by second knock. _

"_Just stay sitting down, I'll bring them to you." said first espada opening the door. Grimmjow was excited and scared at the same time Tia walked into the room with two bundles of blanket in her hands. He reached out to grab them, but his arm that was cut off, couldn't stay up for long. Tia instructed him to lean his back on the headboard and support their weight on his chest. She lied his cubs on his chest. Grimmjow nearly cried when he saw there faces. Tia handed him his daughter first. She had blue hair like him just a little darker than his, she had her father's eyes. His son had dark orange hair, his right eye was bright blue and his left eye was golden. His children smiled at him and grabbed at his face. _

"_They're so small" said the Sixth Espada kissing his children's heads._

"_Szayel told me to tell you, if your offspring start showing any strange behaviors like labored breathe, discoloration of the skin, anything at all call him" she said walking towards the door._

"_Tia... Thanks" smiled Grimmjow to the third espada as she walked over to the door. She gave him a quick nod and walked out of the door and closed it._

_'I guess living with that human boy was all he needed to get his act together' smiled Tia to herself, walking back to her room. 'Poor Starrk'. Starrk sat on the end of the bed watching the feline place his cubs on the bed and curl up around them. 'Stop looking at him, he has a mate ' he sighed to himself. _

"_Thank you, Starrk. We hollows don't normally watch out for one another. But, I'm glad you did, or I wouldn't be here with my offspring now sleep cubs. The blue haired male slowly drafted off to sleep. The first Espada watch him sleep for a while before crawling over to him and spooning him from behind. 'Damn human, doesn't know how lucky he is' he thought before drafting off to sleep._

_**Cori: Holy Crap this forever to read this chapter. Life has be kicking my ass! LOL!**_

_**Oh, to all those walking dead fan out there. I'm writing a walking dead story and I'm loving it so far and I hope you guys love it too.s**_


End file.
